Mi deseo mas fuerte
by Cecy De Leon
Summary: Este fanfic contiene yaoi pero también es naruhina y sasusaku, Hinata y Sakura van a una misión en la cual tardarán 2 semanas y sus esposos se verán en la necesidad de cuidar de sus hijos, Sasuke se apoya mucho en Naruto para aprender a ser buen padre pero todo cambia cuando Sasuke se atreve a besar a Naruto ¿Que pasará cuando sus esposas regresen y se enteren? lemon hombrexhombre
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ESTE FIC ES SASUNARUHINA ….. PERO ES UN POCO DIFERENTE , CONTIENE SHONEN AI (OSEA YAOI), A QUIEN NO LE GUSTE ESTE GENRO PUES DE TODOS MODOS LEANLO YA QUE DENTRO DE TODO ES NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU TAMBIEN, HABRÁ LEMON Y MUCHO ….. ESTE FIC ESTA DEDICADO A TODAS LAS CHICAS FUJOSHIS Y QUE AL MISMO TIEMPO SOMOS NARUHINAS Y SASUSAKUS

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE KISHIMOTO SENSEI , YO SOLO LOS USO SIN FINES DE LUCRO PARA HACER FICS SUCULENTOS

CAPITULO 1

INTRO

Después de la gran cuarta guerra ninja, Konoha tuvo que ser reconstruida calle por calle y casa por casa, todos los aldeanos y ninjas ayudaron a que fuera más rápido y se unieron en un gesto de armonía y generosidad hacia los demás. Tuvo que pasar mas de 2 años para que ya fuera casi igual que antes. En ese tiempo pasaron muchas cosas, por ejemplo Kakashi fue nombrado el nuevo Hokage de la aldea, Sasuke fue perdonado de sus crímenes y se fue en un viaje de redención de sus pecados, no sin antes despedirse de su ya amada Sakura y de su mejor amigo Naruto prometiendo que volvería.

En los siguientes 2 años pasaron aun más cosas, el gran héroe de Konoha Naruto Uzumaki se casó con Hinata Hyuga y de esa unión nació un hermoso bebé rubio de ojos azules con 2 marquitas en forma de bigotes en sus mejillas al que llamarón Bolt, pero por su lado Sasuke cumplió su promesa y volvió a la aldea para unirse con Sakura y tuvieron una hermosa niña de cabellos oscuros idéntica a su padre pero con la belleza de su madre a la que llamaron Sarada Uchiha ella era el primer indicio de la reconstrucción de un clan ya casi extinto.

Como Sasuke no le interesó para nada reconstruir la villa Uchiha ya que no pensaba habitarla esa villa era un desastre, a nadie le interesó arreglarla así que solo era un montón de rocas y madera, solo hasta que Sakura estaba embarazada fue entonces que Sasuke comenzó a tratar de arreglar su antigua casa ya que estaba por formar una familia, pero ¿Cómo arreglar una villa entera en tan poco tiempo? Sasuke se la pasaba viajando solo y Sakura estaba en casa de sus padres, pero todo cambio cuando la niña nació, El ninja debía estar ahí con ella, era su deber, pero no era del agrado de los padres de Sakura asi que no estaba a gusto ahí. Fue entonces que su mejor amigo Naruto le ofreció que se fueran a vivir con ellos un tiempo en el que reconstruían su aldea al fin y al cabo la casa de el era muy grande gracias al financiamiento del buen abuelo Hiashi Hyuga.

Asi paso el tiempo y ambas familias vivián ahí, la casa era grande asi que había veces en las que ni siquiera se veían unos a los otros asi que para Sasuke eso estaba bien, aparte Hinata y Sakura se ayudaban mutuamente con el cuidado de los bebés, esto le daba a Sasuke mucho tiempo para entrenar y vagar en lo que su villa era reconstruida.

Asi pasó algo de tiempo hasta que Kakashi mandó llamar a Sakura y a Hinata a su oficina.

-Sakura, Hinata las necesito para una misión muy importante, tienen que escoltar a una princesa de un reino a otro, pero como su padre es muy celoso pidió ninjas mujeres, creo que es una misión sencilla y aunque hubiera peligro se que ustedes son muy fuertes… asi que será pan comido

-Hai ¡… Hokage –sama – dijeron las 2 Kunoichis

Kakashi les dio las instrucciones y ambas se fueron a casa

-Ya llegamos – dijo la pelirosa

En la sala estaba Naruto y Sasuke, pero solo Naruto estaba sentado en el piso jugando con Bolt quien ya contaba con 8 meses de edad, mientras Sarada estaba sentada junto a Sasuke en un sillón.

-Hola Hinata, Sakura-chan como les fue –dijo un rubio cargando a su retoño

-Bien Naruto-kun- respondió una sonriente Hinata- nos mandaron a una misión, es algo sencillo pero el problema es que durará aproximadamente 2 semanas

-Si en esas 2 semanas tendrán que cuidar a los niños, sobre todo tu Sasuke-kun- le mencionó Sakura a Sasuke

-Mmmmm 2 semanas? Que no te puedes llevar a la niña?

-Sasuke ¡ claro que no sería ponerla en peligro no seas idiota –lo regaño Sakura

-Por mi esta bien, solo tengan cuidado las 2 – dijo con su hermosa sonrisa el rubio

-Bien mañana por la mañana saldremos asi que hay que dormir temprano- insinuó Hinata

Ambas parejas se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Sasuke no se imaginaba cuidando de Sarada el solo, de hecho no sabía que era lo que había que hacer para esto Sakura lo puso en práctica esa noche tratando de dormir a aquella pequeña niña que lloraba al estar en el único brazo de su padre, después de muchos intentos la niña cayó rendida del cansancio de llorar y llorar.

-Soy pésimo en esto –dijo el Uchiha – mejor me iré a comprar cigarrillos

-A no…. – refunfuñó Sakura – ocupo que cuides a Sarada, es una misión importante además creo que les hará bien que pasen tiempo juntos como padre e hija

-Mmmm no estoy seguro, pero no hay otra opción

-Bueno puedes pedirle consejos a Naruto, el casi no batalla con Bolt

-Jamás le pediré nada ya es mucho que estemos en su casa no me siento a gusto- contestó Sasuke

-Bueno por eso hay que hacer las reparaciones de la casa Uchiha lo mas pronto posible, según esto en 1 mes quedará ya lista ¿no es asi?- añadió la pelirosa

-Si, según esto

-Sasuke-kun….. podrías traerme un poco de agua de la cocina por favor?- le dijo Sakura con ojos tintineantes

-Pues ya que – Sasuke se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación, caminando por un gran pasillo en la oscuridad, cuando iba pasando por la habitación de Naruto y Hinata se escuchaban voces.

-Hump ¡ aun no se duermen? – bueno que mas da- pensó Sasuke pasando de largo hasta la cocina, llenando un gran vaso con agua fresca y regresando a su habitación, pero pasando nuevamente por la habitación del rubio ya no eran palabras completas las que se escuchaban si no gemidos, los cuales no pasaron tan desapercibidos por el moreno quien se detuvo frente a la puerta de el cuarto de su amigo.

-Hoooo siiiii Hinata ¡ haaaaaaaa

-Na…. Naruto-kun …. Que grande es ¡

-Te gusta? Pues aquí tengo mas …haaaa

-Kyaaaa siiiii haaaaaaa … es tan grande que me llega hasta muy dentro Narutoooo

Sasuke al escuchar esto, se imagino la escena de lo que estaba escuchando Naruto completamente desnudo embistiendo de diferentes posiciones a su esposa y a como escucho los gritos de la chica se imaginó un descomunal miembro que la penetraba una y otra vez.

Sasuke se sacudió la cabeza y prefirió seguir su camino

-Porque imaginé a Naruto de esa forma?- pensó el Uchiha- creo que exagera… ya he visto a Naruto desnudo y no la tiene tan grande ¬¬… momento ¿ Porque estoy pensando en eso?

Al llegar al cuarto en donde su esposa reposaba ya casi dormida la zarandeo un poco y le dijo:

-Aquí esta tu agua

Sakura tomó el vaso y miró los ojos de su amado chico y le agradeció….. Sakura bebió el agua que estaba en el vaso mientras no le quitaba la vista a Sasuke quien solo traía un pantalón tipo pijama y notó que había un "bulto" grande en su entrepierna, Sasuke notó la mirada lasciva de Sakura en el y volvió a pensar:

-Rayos esto me pasó inconscientemente – y así era las imágenes de Naruto desnudo, sudoroso teniendo sexo con su esposa le había excitado en algún momento, pensaba en Naruto de espaldas moviendo su cadera de atrás hacia adelante a un ritmo suculento.

-Hooooo Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura en forma libidinosa- quieres hacerlo? Porque yo estaba pensando lo mismo, digo, mañana me voy por un tiempo y …..

Sakura no terminó de hablar cuando el señor Sasuke Uchiha ya estaba sobre ella, besándola con mucha pasión y una desesperación que la chica pelirosa nunca había sentido en el.

-Haaaa de seguro va a extrañarme mucho- pensó Sakura mientras disfrutaba las caricias infundadas por el moreno

-Necesito hacerte mía Sakura- dijo un Sasuke muy ansioso

-Hoooo Sasuke-kun si hazlo

Mientras en la mente de Sasuke

-No tengo idea de que rayos fue lo que me pasó? Porque estoy pensando en esas escenas? Naruto no es mejor que yo…. Y no me dejaré llevar por esos pensamientos

Esa noche Sasuke y Sakura consumieron su amor una y otra vez, Sasuke arremetía su firme miembro en Sakura, la tenía en cuatro sobre la cama mientras esta gemía de placer, en eso Sasuke comenzó a hablarle sucio a su esposa:

-Dime que la tengo grande¡

-Hoooo si Sasuke-kun …. La tienes muy grande¡ haaaaa

-La sientes hasta el fondo verdad? …. Haaa

-Si Sasuke-kun esta muy adentro haaaaa

Sasuke veía como embestía a su bella esposa su delineada silueta que marcaba detalladamente su cintura y su blanca piel, le encantaba esa posición (de perrito ohu) veía su espalda y la tomaba fuertemente de su cadera moviéndola a su antojo cuando de repente comenzó a tener una pequeña alucinación en la que la espalda de Sakura era mas grande y el cabello de esta se tornaba rubio

-Sasuke ¡ sigue, dame mas duro – esas palabras salieron de aquella silueta tan familiar

De pronto Sasuke en vez de detenerse comenzó a moverse mas y mas rápido, los dedos de este casi se encarnaban en la piel de la joven Haruno quien gemía de placer al acercarse el clímax y así lo hicieron juntos. Se recostaron uno junto al otro mientras se abrazaban

-Sasuke, hoy estuviste como nunca – decía Sakura- me vas a extrañar verdad?

-Emmmm si, pero de preferencia no tardes mucho en tu misión y cuídate mucho

-Así lo haré – le contestó Sakura con una linda sonrisa en sus labios

Ya entrada la noche Sakura dormía plácidamente mientras Sasuke pensaba ¿Por qué se le habrá metido Naruto a la mente? Y justo cuando estaba en esa situación? Se preguntó si amaba a Sakura y claro que la amaba y mucho, a ella y a su linda hija, jamás cambiaría eso por nada del mundo …. Por fin tenía una familia , una familia de quien cuidar, una propia y nunca arruinaría eso.

-Tal vez le estoy dando mucha importancia a este asunto, solo fue porque los escuché teniendo sexo y eso es todo, como no he visto a Hinata desnuda y a Naruto si pues fue el que se me vino a la mente – se consoló a si mismo el Uchiha- Si, solo fue eso

Decidió no tomarle tanta importancia a ese asunto y pronto no supo cuando pero se quedó dormido

A la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron muy temprano, las chicas prepararon sus cosas para irse, se despidieron en la puerta de la casa con un beso de sus respectivos esposos e hijos y comenzaron su viaje dejando a sus pequeños bebes al cuidado de sus masculinos esposos

-Bien es hora de almorzar – dijo Naruto a Bolt a quien traía en brazos, mientras entraban de vuelta a la casa- vienes Sasuke, prepararé el almuerzo

Sasuke no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza y también entro a la casa con su hija en su brazo

Naruto rápidamente armó un almuerzo con lo que le había dejado Hinata un día antes para que no batallara tanto, hizo un poco de arroz y curry, mientras el cocinaba Sasuke vigilaba según el a los niños quienes gateaban por la sala y jugaban con cualquier cosa que se encontraran, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Naruto quien a su parecer se veía ridículo con ese delantal rosado que traía puesto, pero cocinaba con tanta facilidad que le sorprendía, aquel niño que estuvo solo durante su niñez ahora actuaba con tanta energía, sin preocupaciones a cargo de su hijo y Sasuke que si había conocido el amor de una familia (aunque hayan muerto de una manera horrible) se le dificultaba tanto, que no lo podía creer pero comenzó una especie de admiración por el rubio, en eso estaba pensando cuando un grito de la cocina legó a sus oídos …

-Ya está el almuerzo – gritaba el rubio – vengan a comer

-Sasuke tomó a Sarada en su brazo y esta hizo un puchero, la niña quería seguir jugando, pero este le dijo –No Sarada ….. vamos a que comas algo

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Naruto caminó hacia la sala y también levantó a su bebé y le sonrió a Sasuke quien no sabía que hacer para que la niña se callara

-Vamos Sasuke no tienes que ser tan duro con ella, vamos dámela- dijo el rubio tomando a la niña con su otro brazo – Sara-chan debes ser buena niña y comer lo que te demos para que crezcas sana y fuerte como tu madre…. entiendes

Sarada lo vio con los ojos llorosos pero la dulce sonrisa de Naruto fue suficiente para que la niña se callara, asi que siguió caminando y llegaron a la cocina Naruto sentó a los niños en sus respectivas sillitas periqueras (o no sé como se llamen) y sirvió la comida un plato a cada quien.

Naruto comía junto a Bolt y de entre cada bocado le daba al niño quien comía adecuadamente, bueno excepto porque le gustaba meter las manos en su comida y embarrarse todo y luego chuparse las manos …. Un bebé normal… Mientras Sasuke luchaba por llevarse a la boca algo de comida porque su niña quería tumbar el plato de su mesita, cuando Sasuke trataba de darle algo de comer la niña no quería, Sarada tomaba la comida con la mano y se la llevaba a la boca, luego lo que le quedaba lo aventaba lo mas lejos que sus pequeñas fuerzas le permitían, incluyendo a un ya desesperado y embarrado de comida Sasuke, quien ya totalmente estresado se levantó de la mesa y le gritó a su hija

-Bueno si no quieres comer no lo hagas¡

Naruto, Bolt y Sarada se le quedaron viendo y los niños comenzaron a llorar

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Sasuke no te desesperes ¡

-Hump …. Esta niña no quiere comer – dijo un Sasuke molesto- y si no quiere pues que no lo haga

-He estado observando a Sarada y creo que lo que quiere es comer ella sola – diciendo esto Naruto le dio una cuchara a la niña quien al tomarla dejo de llorar y comenzó a tratar de comer ella misma

-Vez, es linda cuando no llora verdad Bolt? – le preguntó a su niño, quien lo ignoró completamente, estaba entretenido comiendo con las manos

Sasuke observó a Naruto ¿ como no perdía la paciencia ante ese tipo de situaciones? Sasuke no podría y definitivamente no sería como el. Después de un rato en el que terminaron de comer y limpiaron la cocina, después de eso Naruto se puso a jugar con ambos niños mientras Sasuke los miraba, esa sonrisa sincera, esa personalidad hiperactiva, como si nada le molestara….. Simplemente le fascinaba su personalidad, pero claro no iba a dejar que él se enterara.

-Oye Sasuke – gritó el rubio- juega con nosotros ¡

-Yo no hago eso- dijo seriamente Sasuke quien estaba recargado en la pared

-Pues deberías – contestó Naruto tomando los juguetes de los niños- como yo no tuve una buena infancia quiero que mi hijo disfrute la suya, tu también la pasaste mal de niño, deberías acercarte más a tu hija Sasuke

Sasuke se quedó pensativo unos momentos, después se acercó a Naruto y a los niños, tomó un carrito y lo miró….. Hacía años que no tocaba algún juguete, generalmente la que se encargaba de la niña era Sakura asi que el no colaboraba mucho en el entretenimiento de esta.

-Y ahora que hago- preguntó Sasuke seriamente

-Pues juega, atrae su atención, háblale, sonríele, no se …. Haz que se ría- le contestó Naruto son su típica sonrisa zorruna

-No lo se ya he olvidado el como hacer esto

-Vamos Sasuke no creo que seas tan amargado o que? Te da vergüenza hacerlo en frente de mi – le dijo Naruto acercando su rostro al de Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro que no- al decir esto Sasuke se hizo hacia atrás y le aventó el juguete en la cara a Naruto haciendo que los niños de rieran a carcajadas

-Vez – añadió un rubio con la frente roja del golpe- no es tan difícil , solo que a la próxima no seas tan rudo

Sasuke lo miró fijamente, Naruto se sobaba el golpe mientras los niños no paraban de reír, le pareció una escena agradable. Y asi pasó la tarde rápidamente …

-Oye Sasuke ¡ - grito el Jinchuriki –nos vamos a bañar …. Quieres bañarte con nosotros?

-Que? Como crees que voy a meter a mi hija a bañar con ustedes, pervertido

-Bueno, no le veo nada de malo- dijo nuevamente Naruto- además ella aun es pequeña te apuesto a que ni siquiera le importará

-Sasuke se quedó pensando un poco en ello y decidió aceptar la propuesta, de todos modos la casa de Naruto ahora era lo suficientemente grande y el baño no se quedaba atrás asi que cabían perfectamente los 4.

Al entrar al baño, era muy espacioso, tenía su lavabo y pequeñas sillas para bañarse y después entrar en una tina que era mas como un jacuzzi.

-Bien a bañarse – diciendo esto Naruto se quitó la ropa como si nada, dejando expuesto su bien marcado cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos y su redondito trasero.

-Que Sasuke no van a bañarse?- preguntó el joven hiperactivo

-Eeeem si

-Si quieres te lavo la espalda – dijo burlándose Naruto como siempre

-Claro que no idiota

Sasuke se comenzó a desvestir algo nervioso, pero no sabía porque, ya se habían bañado juntos antes y jamás le había pasado eso, lo bueno es que los alaridos de su hija no lo dejaban cavilar en eso ya que Sarada tampoco se quería bañar a lo que Naruto también ayudó a Sasuke en eso e hizo que el baño fuera divertido para los niños.

Por la noche igualmente Sarada no se quería dormir para nada, le dieron altas horas de la noche y la niña nomás no quería dormirse, Sasuke daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación con la niña en brazos y no funcionaba, de pronto Naruto tocó la puerta de su habitación.

-Puedo pasar Sasuke?

-Pues ya que- en eso vió entrar a Naruto sin camiseta a su cuarto, lo cual causó una reacción desconocida a Sasuke

-Creo que tienes problemas con tu niña quieres un poco de ayuda? Yo ya dormí a Bolt

-Bueno a ver si tu puedes hacer algo con ella- reto el Uchiha a Naruto

-Claro a ver dámela- Naruto cargó a la hija de Sasuke y fue directo a una mecedora que estaba en el cuarto, se sentó en ella y comenzó a mecerse mientras la niña seguía llorando.

Sasuke al ver esa escena ya desesperado por el llanto de su niña le dijo a Naruto:

-Necesito aire fresco, ahora vuelvo- a lo que el rubio asintió

Sasuke salió de la casa un momento disfrutó del el silencio que había en el jardín tratando de relajarse, pero cada que cerraba los ojos veía a Naruto en la mecedora mostrando una parte que desconocía de el, también recordó como en el baño le ayudó con su hija y ahora nuevamente dependía de el

-Tengo que adaptarme, no puedo dejar que Naruto haga todo el trabajo – pensó seriamente el Uchiha

Al pasar de un rato en el que pudo relajarse entro nuevamente a la habitación en donde encontró a Sarada durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de Naruto quien también se había quedado dormido en aquella mecedora, Sasuke los contempló durante unos minutos, y decidió quitarle suavemente a la niña a Naruto quien ni siquiera se inmutó, fue y la recostó en su cuna. Sasuke volteó y quiso despertar a aquel rubio que ese día le había salvado de batallar con su hija, pero al verlo ahí tan tranquilamente dormido con la boca entre abierta, sin camiseta, recordó los sonidos que había escuchado la noche anterior

FLASH BACK

-Hoooo siiiii Hinata ¡ haaaaaaaa

-Na…. Naruto-kun …. Que grande es ¡

-Te gusta? Pues aquí tengo mas …haaaa

-Kyaaaa siiiii haaaaaaa … es tan grande que me llega hasta muy dentro Narutoooo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El moreno sintió que una chispa se prendía dentro de el y no pudo evitar ponerse enfrente del rubio, acercó su rostro al suyo y le dio un beso en los suaves labios, sintió su respiración levemente, sus labios rosaban los del Jinchuriki de una forma tan suave que Naruto ni siquiera se movió.

Al separarse Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer y salió de la habitación …. Pensó la situación unos momentos y regresó, tardó un poco por los nervios pero despertó a Naruto para que se fuera a su habitación cosa que hizo el rubio quien se fue tambaleando medio dormido y cerró la puerta. Algo asustado por lo que acababa de hacer se recostó en la cama y no podía dejar de pensar en ese beso, bueno no era la primera vez que se besaban, ya había pasado cuando eran niños aunque fue accidental era algo que los seguiría hasta sus tumbas, Sasuke no pudo dormir bien esa noche, el recuerdo de el cuerpo de Naruto, de sus labios y su olor hizo que se tuviera que consolar solo esa noche y no solo una vez…

El Uchiha cayó dormido pensando solo una cosa… "Esto nunca pasó"

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO, LO HICE LARGO YA QUE ORIGINALMENTE ERAN 2 PERO QUISE PONER TODO EN EL PRIMERO ….. ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y SOBRE TODO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ….. GRACIAS POR LEERME


	2. Mi deseo mas fuerte capitulo 2

ANTES DE COMENZAR VEO QUE MUCHA GENTE SE FUE CON LA PINTA DE QUE EL FIC ERA SOLO NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU ... PUES NO , AUNQUE SI SE MANEJA ESTAS 2 PAREJAS EL FIC SE CENTRA EN EL SASUNARU ... YAOI ... NARUTO X SASUKE... HOMBRE CON HOMBRE ... SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO SE LOS RECOMIENDO ... PERO YO SE QUE HAY LECTORES SUCULENTOS COMO YO QUE AMAMOS EL NARUHINA, EL SASUSAKU Y EL SASUNARU ... Y ESTE FIC VA DEDICADO A TODA ESA GENTE QUE AL IGUAL QUE YO BUSCA ESTE TIPO DE HISTORIAS ... SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ... ARIGATOOOO

CAPITULO 2

El día comenzaba nuevamente y muy temprano Sasuke Uchiha fue despertado abruptamente por los sollozos que provenían de la cuna de su niña, la cual era notorio que ya llevaba despierta un buen rato, el moreno trató de ignorarla ya que no había dormido bien, pensando muy seriamente en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo la niña pasó del sollozo al llanto asi que Sasuke no tuvo otra opción que ir a cargarla. Al ver sus ojitos todos tintineantes le dijo:

-De seguro tienes hambre verdad? ….. pero si apenas son las ….. 9 ¡ vaya ya es tarde

El Uchiha se puso su ropa habitual, cambió a su niña y salió del cuarto para buscar algo de comida, pero al hacerlo notó algo en el ambiente, un delicioso olor lo llevó directamente a la cocina; al llegar quedó impactado al ver la mesa ya puesta, en esta había 2 platos servidos y en las sillas de los niños tenían su plato con la comida hecha en una de estas sillas ya estaba Boruto sentado…..

-Hooo buenos días Sasuke- dijo Naruto con su hermosa sonrisa zorruna- apenas iba a ir a despertarte, parece que pasaste una mala noche te vez muy ojeroso

-Cállate – le contestó el Uchiha pero al verlo se sorprendió cuando lo vio sin camiseta solo con ese estúpido delantal rosado que cubría su pecho bien marcado y sus típicos pantalones naranja

-Que? -Le preguntó el rubio extrañado por la forma en la que lo observaba – Pasa algo?

-Como que si pasa algo? Porque rayos haces la comida sin camiseta? Eso es antihigiénico, le pueden caer pelos o algo asi a la comida

-Que? Me estas diciendo cochino? Yo si preparo todo limpiamente- le dijo un enojado Naruto pegando su frente con Sasuke-

-Pues no parece – le contestó el moreno mientras forcejeaban con sus frentes

De pronto al sentir el rostro tan cercano del rubio, se sonrojó de inmediato y se hizo hacia atrás, poniendo una cara de fastidio pero al mismo tiempo era muy notorio el rubor en sus mejillas.

-Sasuke, hoy estas muy raro, acaso te sientes mal?- el rubio puso su mano sobre la frente del moreno

-HE? Claro que no idiota – Sasuke dijo esto mientras quitaba de un golpe la mano del joven

-Bueno entonces vamos a comer

Todos almorzaron nuevamente y cuando Naruto estaba por limpiar la cocina Sasuke le preguntó:

-Oye Naruto, puedes cuidar de Sarada un rato? Tengo que ir a ver cómo va la construcción de la casa Uchiha

-Si….. Claro Sasuke yo aquí estaré

Rato después Sasuke salió de la casa de los Hyuga para dirigirse a ver como iba la reconstrucción ya que por parte del Hokage se había ordenado que se reconstruyera. Sasuke observaba desde lejos que la casa ya casi estaba hecha, solo faltaban algunos detalles, mientras por su mente pensaba que aquel lugar sería nuevamente su hogar, ese lugar el cual le traía buenos y malos recuerdos, la dolorosa muerte de sus padres, la separación de Itachi, el fin de un clan entero; pero ahora también sería el comienzo de aquel Clan que alguna vez fue temido y admirado…. El Clan Uchiha.

-Hump…. Quien pensaría que todo se logró gracias al inútil de Naruto, que nunca se rindió y me trajo de vuelta- pensó el moreno

Que? – Nuevamente estaba pensando en el, en su mentecilla comenzaron a pasar imágenes de la hermosa sonrisa que el chico rubio tenía, Sasuke la detestaba ya que se le hacía ilógico que alguien que había sufrido tanto, que sintió la soledad y la oscuridad siempre se mostrara optimista. Porque? Esa era la pregunta que nadie le había resuelto….. ¿Por qué luchar por alguien quien fue consumido por la oscuridad? , alguien que vio el infierno mismo y regresó gracias a una estúpida y tonta sonrisa, la cual se había convertido en una luz en su camino lleno de sombras.

Cuando Sasuke se unió con Sakura le hizo esa misma pregunta

**FLASH BACK**

¿Por qué nunca se rindieron y lucharon tanto por mi? Casi mueren y nunca se rindieron….. ¿ Porque? … La respuesta de Sakura le sorprendió aún mas – Bueno Sasuke …. En un principio Naruto me prometió que te traería de vuelta porque vio todo el dolor que yo sentía por tu ausencia, y para serte sincera yo si me rendí en eso de buscarte y traerte, pero el que nunca lo hizo fue Naruto, supongo que vales demasiado para él y le importas mucho. Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y le dijo a Sakura:

-Que yo valgo mucho para Naruto? Realmente aun no capto bien eso de la "amistad"

-Sasuke-kun, esto es mas que una simple amistad….. Realmente no te lo sabría explicar pero sé que Naruto y yo en ese tiempo sentíamos lo mismo – le contestó la pelirosa

-Eso me confunde aun más

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, no te compliques

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK **

"Amistad" aun no comprendo que clase de amistad es esta, pero creo que Naruto es mi único amigo, no se si me adaptaré a eso, lo que ahora me debe importar es que terminen de construir mi casa y llevar a mi familia para allá- seguía pensando Sasuke

El Uchiha pasó todo el día vagando como ya se le había hecho costumbre, se puso a entrenar toda esa tarde para despejar su mente ya que últimamente la silueta del rubio se le había metido mucho en su mente, el entrenamiento que usó fueron nuevas técnicas que estaba probando así que se hizo varios raspones y lesiones en su cuerpo…. ya entrando la noche recordó que tenía que volver a casa. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo entrenando ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche.

-Naruto se va a molestar conmigo por dejarle a cuidar a Sarada todo el día pero no me importa- pensó el moreno- al fin y al cabo el se lleva bien con esa niña

Sasuke tomó el camino de regreso ya con su mente más clara y con su cuerpo más tranquilo, pensaba en que excusa le daría a Naruto… Momento, porque le tengo que dar excusas a ese idiota? No tengo porque explicarle en donde estuve ¡ Ni siquiera Sakura me interroga ….. Cuando Sasuke llegó en frente de la casa antes de abrir la puerta los nervios le ganaron nuevamente….

-Tal vez si esté molesto y si es así….. Que debo decir?, bueno lo más seguro es que me grite como siempre y haga sus estúpidos gestos, solo lo ignoraré y me iré a mi cuarto…. Si eso haré

Al abrir la puerta todo estaba en silencio, se asomó a la cocina la cual estaba vacía, fue a tomar algo de agua fresca, después pasó por la amplia sala en donde ponían a jugar a los niños, pero también estaba vacía.

-Donde estará todo el mundo? -Se preguntó Sasuke- bueno no importa iré a tomar un baño apesto a sudor

El Uchiha fue directo a su cuarto el cual estaba vacío, su niña no estaba, realmente no tenía de que preocuparse ya que si la había dejado al cuidado de Naruto era más que seguro que Sarada estaba bien, como había veces en las que la casa estaba vacía por que Naruto y Hinata se iban a casa de Hiashi, pensó que esa podía ser una explicación de que no estuvieran ….. Así que se desnudó en su habitación, se colocó una toalla alrededor de su cintura y caminó en dirección al baño, le urgía uno ya que el sudor por aquellos entrenamientos que realizó esa tarde le picaba en las heridas de su blanca y suave espalda. Al entrar al baño notó que no estaba solo, hay estaba Naruto bañándose también, completamente desnudo…. Esto hizo que nuevamente se le subieran los colores al rostro de Sasuke, aunque aun no sabía exactamente por qué le pasaba eso

-Valla Sasuke hasta que llegaste- le dijo Naruto mientras tallaba su cuerpo con una esponja

-Si, se me hizo un poco tarde- comentó Sasuke mientras inconscientemente desviaba la mirada

-Un poco, todo el día….. Los niños ya están durmiendo-

-Si bueno, esperaré a que termines para usar el baño – respondió mientras se dio la vuelta un serio Sasuke

-Hooo vamos Sasuke ayer nos bañamos juntos, no tienes que salir al cabo no hay nada que no hayamos visto antes- dijo el rubio pasando la esponja mojada por su entrepierna, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el Uchiha

-Bañarme de nuevo contigo ya quisieras

Sasuke intentó salir del baño cuando sintió un jalón en la toalla que envolvía su cuerpo dejándolo como dios lo trajo al mundo, Sasuke se sonrojó al ver que Naruto estaba detrás de el con su toalla en la mano y burlándose de él.

-Jajajajajajajaja vez te lo dije…. He? – después de burlarse, Naruto notó las pequeñas heridas que tenía Sasuke en su cuerpo – Estuviste entrenando verdad Sasuke?

-Eso no te incumbe

-Bueno tienes razón eso no me incumbe, pero ven y toma un baño

Sasuke no vio ningún rasgo de enojo en el rubio, lo cual se le hizo raro así que decidió tomar el baño junto con él, después pasaron a la tina y aunque no le gustaba la idea de estar metido en la misma agua que el, fue muy relajante ya que Naruto estuvo en silencio disfrutando de el agua tibia que los rodeaba. Sasuke de vez en cuando lo miraba, el cómo estaba tan relajado, con esa sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio, veía claramente como las gotas de agua recorrían su cuerpo que escurrían desde su cabello rubio pasaban por su cuello y finalmente llegaban a su dorso en donde tomaban caminos diferentes por esas marcas que dividían sus bien marcados músculos. Había veces que se preguntaba qué rayos pensaba ese chico y del porque le llamaba tanto la atención, aunque estaba seguro que no era gay, porque para él estaba muy claro, no podía dejar de verlo y admirar su personalidad. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo que nuevamente le había pasado inconscientemente, su miembro estaba erecto, asi es, estaba con su mejor amigo dentro de la tina de baño con el pene erecto, lo cual hizo que Sasuke se sonrojara demasiado.

-Rayos porque me pasa esto y justo ahora?- se preguntaba mentalmente el moreno mientras se sujetaba con fuerza aquella grandeza extra que tenía

-Sasuke, te encuentras bien? – preguntó torpemente Naruto

\- Mmmmm emmm si no me pasa nada, porque lo preguntas?

-Bueno pareces algo sorprendido

-Espero que no se de cuenta – pensó nuevamente el Uchiha- Bueno aunque me pasara algo no te importa- eso si se lo dijo

-Haaaaaaa Sasuke trato de ser amable contigo y tu siempre sales con insultos o callándome que rayos te pasa Sasuke? Quieres pelea?

El temor se hizo presente en Sasuke cuando vio al rubio acercarse a él mientras seguía discutiendo, "Si se acerca más lo notará" pensó Sasuke ….. ¿Qué hago? … Naruto seguía acercándose a él, cuando estaba ya a un cuerpo de distancia de él Naruto resbaló dentro del agua y cayó sobre su propia espalda sumergiéndose en el agua de la amplia tina…. Uff me salvé – seguía pensando el Uchiha mientras trataba de que la sangre se dirigiera nuevamente a recorrer alguna otra parte del cuerpo que no fuera su entrepierna

Naruto no tardó en salir del agua para tomar aire, y le dijo

-Bueno ya me voy a salir Sasuke, hay te vez – Naruto salió del agua y en vez de colocarse la toalla en la cintura salió del baño como si nada totalmente desnudo y con la toalla colgada de su cuello

Sasuke aprovecho a que el chico se fuera para tomar su miembro que aun seguía erecto y frotarlo una y otra vez, no entendía el porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, estaba totalmente excitado, las ondas que formaba en el agua lo estimulaban mas, por su mente trataba de recordar a su esposa, pero imágenes de aquella ocasión en la escucho a Naruto gimiendo a lado de su esposa volvían, imaginando a Naruto de espaldas envistiendo y gimiendo de placer….. no tardó mucho en que su climax llegara, un montón de semen salió y se difuminó en el agua de la tina.

-Maldición ….. Volvió a pasar

El chico del Sharingan salió del cuarto de baño con su toalla puesta y se dirigió a su cuarto, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que ahí estaba Naruto sentado en su cama, solo traía puesto unos bóxer y traía algo entre sus manos.

-Que haces en mi habitación?

-Mal agradecido, solo vine a traerte esto- Naruto le dio a Sasuke un ungüento con el símbolo de Konoha en la tapa.

-Que es esto? – Pregunto Sasuke

-Es un ungüento que Hinata siempre me pone cuando resulto herido en batallas o bien me lastimo en entrenamientos, es muy bueno, te quita el dolor y acelera la curación de las heridas

-Ajá …. ¿Y?

-Pues que quiero que lo uses mal amigo – contestó Naruto haciendo una de sus muecas

-Realmente no quiero parecer mal agradecido así que lo usaré – le dijo el Uchiha- gracias

Naruto volvió a quitarle el ungüento a Sasuke y le dijo:

-Te haré un favor, tienes la espalda llena de rasguños y heridas menores así que te curaré

Sasuke no dijo nada, solo se sentó en la cama y dejó que Naruto le pusiera esa medicina en la espalda, la cual ardía un poco pero no era algún dolor que el señor Uchiha no pudiera soportar, al terminar el chico rubio tapó la cajita y le dijo alegremente:

-Ya está, vez que no es difícil ser amable Sasuke- le dijo Naruto posicionándose justo frente a el

Sus ojos se entrelazaron, Sasuke pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Naruto y notar la hermosa e hipnotizante sonrisa, no supo cómo ni cuándo fue que pasó pero en un extraño movimiento corporal se acercó a su compañero y le plantó un beso en los labios, Sasuke no vio lo grande que abrieron los ojos Naruto ya que tenía los suyos estaban cerrados buscando desesperadamente que la boca de este se abriera un poco para invadirla con su lengua…. Que por unos segundos así fue, la lengua de Sasuke tocó el fondo de la boca de su amigo quien al sentir esto se hizo un paso hacia atrás totalmente sorprendido….

-Naruto…. Yo…. –Sasuke se paralizó, no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer… así que solo se quedó plasmado al igual que Naruto quien tampoco hacia movimiento alguno

Asi pasaron unos segundos que parecían eternos cuando Naruto se levantó del suelo en donde ya hacía en cuclillas y se retiró de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra, solo salió y cerró la puerta.

-La cague – se dijo Sasuke a si mismo

BUENO MIS SEXYS Y SUCULENTOS LECTORES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO … POR CIERTO QUIERO ACLARAR PORQUE EN SUS REVIEW HE VISTO QUE ALGUNOS NO ENTENDIERON QUE ES YAOI …. OSEA HOMBRE X HOMBRE … ESTE FIC CONTENDRÁ NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU PERO TAMBIEN ES SASUNARU ….. SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO LO LEAN … AUNQUE YO SE QUE HAY CIENTOS DE CHICAS Y CHICOS (PORQUE CONOZCO ALGUNOS) QUE SI AMAMOS EL NARUHINA Y EL SASUNARU….SI MAS POR EL MOMENTO LOS DEJO …..ARIGATO POR SUS COMENTARIOS


	3. Mi deseo mas fuerte capitulo 3

HOLA AQUÍ REPORTANDOME PARA QUE VEAN QUE LE SIGO ….. NADA MAS QUE ESPÉRENME TANTITO…. ESTE FIC LO ACTUALIZARÉ SEMANALMENTE DEBIDO A QUE TENGO TIEMPO MUY LIMITADO PARA HACERLO…. ADVERTENCIA ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON YAOI (SASUKE X NARUTO) PARA QUE NO HAYA QUEJAS…. ME DIO UN DERRAME NASAL AL ESCRIBIRLO ASI QUE ANDO ANEMICA JAJAJAJAA Y SOBRE TODO EN ESTE CAPITULO SE DARÁN DURO CONTRA EL MURO O.K. ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN COMO YO IMAGINÁNDOLO, NO IMPORTA QUE NO DEJEN REVIEW YO SE QUE LES GUSTA AUNQUE LES DE VERGÜENZA ADMITIRLO XD Y A LOS QUE LO DEJARON MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

Capitulo 3

Una reacción inesperada

Una semana ha pasado desde aquel incidente en el cual se habían visto involucrados. Todos los días un desnaturalizado Sasuke le dejaba su bebé a Naruto en su cama antes de que este se despertara y se iba de la casa muy temprano, cuando llegaba ya a altas horas de la noche la niña ya hacía dormida en su cuna en la habitación de Sasuke de esta forma evitaba 2 cosas: Tener que lidiar con su niña y la segunda; enfrentar a Naruto y tener que hablar de lo que había sucedido….. Realmente ni siquiera Sasuke sabía con exactitud qué era lo que lo había impulsado a besarlo… no era gay ya que le gustaban las chicas, amaba a Sakura y a su hija….. Entonces ¿Qué rayos pasó?

Cada mañana al salir de casa Sasuke se iba a entrenar pensaba y en lo que había sucedido, no podía creerlo ni siquiera el mismo, al recordarlo le daba un poco de asco; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía extraño y algo excitado el recordar la tibieza de los labios del rubio en los suyos y como el joven abrió la boca levemente para recibir su lengua, era algo que constantemente estaba en el pensamiento del Uchiha, a pesar de que había tenido arduas batallas, enfrentado a demonios, no tenía idea de cómo explicar ese tipo de comportamiento, así que prefería no hablarle más al Jinchuriki hasta que vinieran sus esposas.

De pronto se le vino una idea terrorífica a su mente y que tal si Naruto decidía contar lo que había ocurrido? Sakura seguramente lo golpearía (y se lo merecería) y sería el hazme reír de todo mundo

IMAGINACION DE SASUKE

-Hey Sakura-chan …. Hinata que creen? Sasuke me besó en el tiempo que estuvieron lejos y peor fue un beso de lengua

-QUE¡ - Sakura y Hinata

-Sasuke-san … no creí que fueras asi con esos "gustos" por los chicos- Decía tímidamente Hinata

-Sasuke-kun- como pudiste?- Llorando le reclamaba Sakura – a ver quien fregados te ayuda a reconstruir tu mugroso clan ….. me voy con mis padres y dame a la niña

Y Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, Rock lee, Ino, Tenten viendo y escuchando todo por la ventana con cara de asustados

AQUÍ TERMINA LA IMAGINACION DE SASUKE

-No puedo permitir esto – se dijo a si mismo el moreno- definitivamente tengo que hablar con el y se dirigió a casa de Naruto… cuando finalmente podía divisarla se detuvo abruptamente. Sasuke por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué hacer o bien como enfrentar algo, estaba confundido y algo nervioso, pero por fin se decidió a llegar a la casa. Al abrir la puerta ya decidido a enfrentar al rubio se dio cuenta de algo …. La casa estaba vacía, no había nadie, el Uchiha busco por toda la casa pero nada

Así que se tomó un tiempo para pensar, se preparó un sándwich y siguió pensando en donde rayos estaría su amigo y su hija… pasaron las horas y como no llegaba nadie decidió tomar un baño y esperar a que alguien llegara, asi que tomó asiento en la sala de la gran casa y se puso a ver la televisión, realmente su nerviosismo había bajado de nivel ya que había pasado un día muy tranquilo, sin sonido alguno que le perturbara todo esto hasta que dieron las 10 de la noche, el joven pelinegro tomaba una taza de té recién hecha, cuando escuchó que la puerta principal se abrió…. Casi escupe el té, pero alcanzó a darle el trago…. Uno muy grande que hasta tardó en pasarle por la garganta

De pronto escuchó que su nombre desde la entrada del pasillo

-Sasuke? Valla…. Después de días te veo maldito teme….

-En donde está Sarada? – preguntó al rubio al ver que había llegado sin los niños

-Pues los llevé a casa del viejo Hyuga y jugaron con Hanabi, se quedaron dormidos allá de lo cansados que estaban, asi que me dijeron que los dejara descansar ahí y que mañana fuera por ellos- respondió Naruto

-Ho bueno – dijo Sasuke desviando la mirada- mejor para mi

Naruto caminó hacia Sasuke y se sentó con el en el sillón de la amplia sala

-Que estas viendo? – le preguntó el rubio como si nada refiriéndose lo que había en la tv

-Realmente nada, no hay nada bueno en la televisión

-Oye tengo 380 canales para eso pago cable, tiene que haber algo bueno- le contestó el Jinchuriki- dame el control

-Pues te están estafando y no te lo doy… yo gané el control de la tele asi que púdrete

-QUE?... como te atreves a hablarme asi…. Te recuerdo que estas en mi casa bla bla bla bla

Hasta cierto punto Sasuke estaba feliz de que Naruto no mencionara nada sobre lo que había pasado, ni los gritos que emitía el joven lo perturbaban hasta que este comenzó a forcejear por el control de la tv.

-Dámelo Sasuke¡

-No

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a forcejear ferozmente por el control de la televisión que ya por último el control se cayó al piso y aun seguían forcejeando uno contra el otro, hasta que Sasuke aventó a Naruto al otro extremo del sillón

-Ya basta no te acerques tanto a mi – le gritó el Uchiha ya molesto

-Asi, pues no parecía que te desagradara la vez pasada cuando me besaste – dijo Naruto cruzando los brazos y mirándolo fijamente

Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que temía se había hecho realidad… porque tenía que mencionarlo? Tan a gusto que estaba….

-E…. eso…. Eso no te importa

-Claro que si… - dijo nuevamente el rubio acercándose a él peligrosamente hasta quedar frente al moreno quien nunca le quitó la vista de encima

-Sasuke… te gusto? – le preguntó Naruto salvajemente

-Claro que no

Naruto se acercó a el rostro de Sasuke y rosó sus labios con los suyos haciendo que el Uchiha se desconcentrara completamente

Naruto se separó de él e instantáneamente se carcajeó del pobre y confundido Sasuke

-Jajajajajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara jajajajajajajaja

Sasuke le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago lo que hizo que el rubio cayera de rodillas al suelo a falta de aire, el moreno se posicionó frente a el y le dijo

-Y que hubieras hecho si te hubiera contestado que si me gustas?

Naruto seguía con las manos en el estomago sobándose del fuerte golpe del pelinegro, cuando sintió que estas fueron tomadas a la fuerza y fue puesto boca arriba sobre el suelo, Sasuke estaba sobre el sometiéndolo, con sus piernas forzaba las del rubio, su torso sobre el suyo y sujetándolo fuertemente de ambas muñecas, realmente Naruto solo quería burlarse de su amigo pero al ver lo peligroso del asunto le preguntó algo atemorizado:

-Sa….Sasuke…. que… rayos estás haciendo?

-Como? No es lo que querías - dijo el moreno acercando su rostro sobre el del rubio hasta que sus labios se unieron en un fuerte y suculento beso. Para sorpresa del Uchiha …. El joven Uzumaki le estaba contestando el beso y movía sus labios al ritmo de su amigo y no solo eso, la boca que anteriormente se resistió a abrirse en este momento lo estaba recibiendo de una manera cálida y húmeda. De pronto la fuerza que el moreno ejerciera en las muñecas de su amigo se desvaneció para ir a sus dedos que se entrelazaron de tal forma en la que ahora la fuerza era en sus manos.

Para Sasuke el saborear la lengua de su amigo y rival era algo tan excitante, con su propia lengua hacia que el rubio abriera mas y mas su boca invadiéndola por completo y recorriendo cada hendidura que había en ella, era algo tan inapropiado, tan sucio … tan prohibido, algo que muy dentro de su ser siempre quiso que ocurriera….. el tener a Naruto así… ¿amor? No había amor en esto, solo era una extraña atracción entre sus cuerpos llena de sensaciones nuevas y extrañas que ahora estaban a punto de surgir.

Sasuke se separó un poco del chico para quitarse la camiseta que traía puesta, al hacerlo vio por unos segundos el rostro del Uzumaki que lo veía fijamente con los ojos entre cerrados y la boca abierta tratando de tomar algo de aire…. Antes de que la boca del Uchiha volviera a su rostro…

Y asi fue, no se necesitaron palabras que decirse el uno al otro, la mirada de ambos Shinobis estaba llena de deseo el uno hacia el otro, Sasuke después de besar unos minutos más a su joven amigo, pasó a lamer suavemente su cuello lo cual Naruto no pudo evitar emitir un agudo gemido de su boca, lo cual le indicó al moreno que lo estaba disfrutando, Sasuke lamía, besaba y succionaba el cuello del Jinchuriki con un deseo impresionante….. Pasó poco tiempo para que ambos ninjas se despojaran de la ropa que traían puesta, sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos plenamente, Sasuke en especial se deleitaba la deliciosa piel del rubio, lamía su cuello y después bajó aun mas; con su lengua recorría su bien marcado torso y lengüeteaba sus pezones que con poca estimulación se habían endurecido bastante.

Pero el Uchiha no paró ahí….. y bajó aun mas hasta su cadera, lamiendo todo lo que su lengua alcanzaba a probar, hasta llegar a ese lugar, en donde terminaba la suave piel y comenzaba la firmeza del Uzumaki.

-Sa…Sasuke….. Acaso ….. Piensas?...haaaa

Sasuke no contestó nada, solo siguió el camino que llevaba y lamió aquel miembro que al parecer ya estaba muy estimulado debido a que cuando el Uchiha probó la punta de este ….. Ya estaba saliendo un líquido transparente, lo cual le indicaba el grado de excitación de su …."amigo"…. El joven pelinegro pronto llevó ese miembro a su boca y comenzó a poner algo de succión en el, haciendo que el rubio gimiera de una manera más que ardua, sus cuerpo se estremecía con cada movimiento del Uchiha hacia aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo, la lengua del portador del Sharingan lamía la cabeza del miembro de Naruto pasando la punta de esta por la sensible orilla del prepucio, la rodeaba toda, le encantaba el olor, el sabor y sobre todo ver y sentir como su amigo se retorcía y gemía de placer ante al.

Sasuke succionaba el miembro de Naruto mientras con la otra mano sujetaba el tronco y le daba leves masajes que subían y bajaban por él, al sentirlo que palpitaba en sus manos este se detuvo.

-Haaaa….? Que pasa Sasuke?

-Ibas a terminar verdad?

-Que como lo sabes?

-Digamos que mejor que un hombre para conocer el cuerpo masculino- dijo Sasuke limpiándose la boca sensualmente con su propio brazo

-Y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto el rubio algo molesto- tu comenzaste todo esto

-Callate- le dijo el moreno mientras le daba una mirada fulminante- aun no voy a dejar que pase eso, quiero disfrutarte un poco mas

Sasuke lo tomó de las piernas y prácticamente dobló a Naruto en si mismo, El rubio estaba bocarriba en el suelo con sus rodillas casi al ras de su rostro, mientras su trasero estaba totalmente elevado en dirección del rostro del Uchiha, que pronto comenzó nuevamente a lamerlo, pero ahora no lo hacía en su miembro ….. si no en su pequeña y estrecha entrada.

Naruto gemía ante aquella sensación y recordó cuando él pidió a Hinata que lo hiciera esta tardo mucho para atreverse a hacerlo, la chica muy cohibida lo hizo aquella vez suavemente…. La sensación con Sasuke era muy diferente ya que él lo hacía de una manera muy salvaje metiendo su lengua lo más profundo que pudiera, tratando de abrirse caminoy moviéndola dentro de él, para Naruto esa sensación fue muy estremecedora pero placentera ya que no dejaba de gemir, no se explicaba el porqué no podía resistirse a ese acto, lo llenaba de una lujuria inexplicable.

El Uchiha al ya sentir un poco más relajada la entrada Naruto le dijo:

-Ya es hora

-Hora? Sasuke no me digas que la vas a…..- dijo el rubio con una cara de miedo- Olvídalo no quiero ser follado por el culo

-Lo siento Naruto, pero a estas alturas no puedo detenerme

Terminando de decir esto, el moreno se colocó sobre Naruto y puso su ya excitado miembro en la pequeña y ya lubricada entrada de este y comenzó a dar pequeñas envestidas que hacían que su pene entrara un cada vez que arremetía hacia adelante abriéndose camino poco a poco, el dolor era evidente en la cara del Uzumaki que comenzó a gemir de dolor….

Naruto no entendía lo que le pasaba a su cuerpo, pareciera como si su culo estuviera en llamas, pero su miembro seguía erecto, el dolor y el placer se fusionaron en una extraña combinación en que los gritos de dolor y los gemidos salían de su boca y mas era la excitación que llegaba cuando escuchó los gemidos que venían de la boca del Uchiha quien estaba concentrado en arremeter contra su cuerpo.

Cada envestida, cada gemido, cada caricia todo hacía que ese momento de impulsividad creada por ambos fuera un deleite de placer, un placer que solo ellos 2 podían darse el uno al otro.

Sasuke envestía a su amigo con fuerza y un extraño deseo dibujado en sus ojos (no era el sharingan o.k.) hacían que Naruto pidiera mas

-Sasuke ….haaaaaa

El pelinegro tomó el miembro de Naruto con su mano y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo mientras su cadera hacía el resto, las envestidas eran más profundas, Sasuke llegó a sentir que lo tenía todo dentro, era muy estrecho sentía como si esa parte de Naruto quisiera exprimirlo hasta sacarle la última gota de todo el resultado del placer sentido en aquel momento. Y así fue ambos ya no podían mas, cuando Sasuke sintió el palpitar del pene de Naruto en su mano el no pudo más y ambos se derramaron en el otro. La mano de Sasuke estaba llena de semen del Jinchuriki el cual salió con tal fuerza que le alcanzó a caer un poco en la cara y el culo de Naruto estaba lleno de la semilla de Sasuke….

Ambos estaban exhaustos, pasaron unos minutos y ninguno se atrevía a verse a la cara, Naruto estaba algo sonrojado y desviando la mirada…

-Sa….Sasuke?... yo

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando Sasuke levantó del suelo a su amigo y lo recargó en el sillón de la sala teniéndolo en 4 pero con los brazos en el respaldo del sillón… Naruto con asombro trató de mirarlo, pero no pudo ya que casi inmediatamente sintió como su trasero era nuevamente invadido por aquel miembro viril de Sasuke.

El dolor se hizo presente y los gemidos del rubio también ya que a pesar de ser doloroso, era extrañamente placentero para él, aunque no sabía si era el hecho de ser follado por detrás o el ser follado por su compañero Sasuke, parecía ser la segunda opción…

-Sasuke …. Haaaaa ya basta ¡- le gritó el ojiazul

-Que dices? Pero solo mírate como lo estás disfrutando Naruto…. Estas duro de nuevo

Y asi lo era, Naruto estaba nuevamente excitado y su miembro goteaba ese líquido lubricante que involuntariamente salía debido al placer que el moreno le daba.

-Naruto– Mastúrbate mientras te follo- le ordenó el Uchiha

Naruto dudó si hacerlo o no; pero la presión y el deseo era mucho, así que el mismo tomó su duro miembro y comenzó a frotarlo de arriba abajo sintiendo las fuertes y salvajes embestidas del moreno en él, el joven rubio no pensaba en esos momentos, solo disfrutaba de aquel sexo que muy en su interior también lo había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo. Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y colocó a Naruto sobre él, su pecho topaba con la espalda del chico ojiazul, mientras que con su brazo lo ayudaba a entrar y salir, Naruto seguía masajeando su pene cada vez más rápido trataba de seguir el ritmo de Sasuke, quien no dejaba de gemir al sentir el estrecho interior del rubio. De pronto nuevamente Sasuke alcanzó el clímax debido a sus fuertes embestidas, lo cual al sentir como era llenado nuevamente de espesa leche de su amigo su interior el también logró alcanzar el orgasmo, llenando su cuerpo de ese líquido blanco que tanto placer le daba expulsarlo.

Después de recuperar el aliento Naruto se levantó de las piernas de Sasuke e intentó caminar, pero al dar unos pequeños pasos un extraño dolor en la espalda hizo que se tambaleara, su entrepierna escurría demasiado por delante y por detrás…. Asi que lo mejor que hizo fue recostarse en la alfombra de la sala.

Sasuke se levantó ya totalmente satisfecho del hermoso cuerpo del ninja rubio y le dijo

-No te atrevas a contarle nada a nadie…. o te mataré

-Qué?... entonces fingiremos que nada pasó – preguntó aun jadeando Naruto

-Tienes una mejor idea?

-No me gustaría engañar a Hinata – contestó el rubio- la amo demasiado como para ocultarle una cosa asi

-Que? La amas demasiado y te acabas de entregar a mi – preguntó sorprendido el pelinegro

-Si, eso que tiene que ver?... los 2 nos contamos todo – le volvió a contestar Naruto

Sasuke solo le puso el pie por encima al Jinchuriki quien seguía en el suelo y le habló con voz amenazante

-No te atrevas a contarle nada a nadie entendiste

-Y que si lo hago? Sabes creo que tu deberías decirle a Sakura-chan lo que pasó, no es justo para ella

Sasuke puso una mueca que denotaba confusión y miedo de que sus esposas llegaran a enterarse, sobre todo Sakura con lo temperamental que era, así que mejor dio media vuelta y se fue a bañar nuevamente, Naruto se quedó descansando ahí tirado en la sala pensando en lo bien que la había pasado, pero al mismo tiempo pensando cómo explicarle ese comportamiento a Hinata ya que lo que le dijo a Sasuke era verdad, no quería engañarla.

Así pasó a noche, después de un buen baño ambos ninjas se fueron a sus cuartos, Naruto cayó dormido rápidamente, después de todo a la mañana siguiente debía ir por los niños, pero Sasuke no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en que una extraña presión había sido liberada en su cuerpo, no hubo amor en ese acto, solo fue deseo, un deseo que a su parecer había sido guardado desde hace mucho tiempo…. Pero también algo que le causaba insomnio fue la respuesta e su amigo:" Sabes creo que tu deberías decirle a Sakura-chan lo que pasó, no es justo para ella"

Acaso el realmente pensaba en decirle a su esposa que se acostó con un hombre? Claro que no, eso sería demasiado estúpido… hasta para Naruto

Las horas pasaron, eran las 7:00 am y cuando un cansado Sasuke que apenas estaba conciliando el sueño, escuchó movimiento en la casa, pensó que Naruto ya se había levantado a ir por los niños, cuando de repente fue sorprendido…..

-Ya llegamos ¡- se escuchó el grito de Sakura al abrir la puerta de su recamara tomando por sorpresa a un desprevenido y desnudo Sasuke recostado en su cama

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO….. LO ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO YO CREO QUE CADA SEMANA PORQUE TENGO OTRO PENDIENTE…. EL CUAL TIENE MAS DEMANDA….. NO SE PORQUE SI YO AMO EL YAOI Y EL NARUHINA Y EL SASUSAKU AL MISMO TIEMPO … ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE …. SI QUIEREN QUE LO ACTUALIZE MAS RÁPIDO DEJEN SUS REVIEW Y COMENTARIOS …. GRACIAS A MIS SEXYS LECTORES


	4. Mi deseo mas fuerte capitulo 4

HOLA YA SE QUE TARDO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO NO DEJARÉ MORIR ESTE FIC … GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS ….TRATARÉ DE CUIDAR MAS MI OTROGRAFÍA …. ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON HETEROSEXUAL Y HOMOSEXUAL ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE GENERO ….. MIL gracias

Capitulo 4

Sasuke yacía recostado en su cama, apenas estaba conciliando el sueño cuando una voz chillona se escuchó a la par que la puerta de su habitación abriéndose…..

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun…. He regresado a casa – dijo Sakura toda feliz

-Qué, ya llegaron?- dijo sin pensar el Uchiha

-Bueno, no pareces muy feliz

Es que pensé que tardarían mas en llegar, dijeron que iban a estar fuera 2 semanas – comentó Sasuke envuelto en las cobijas como taquito

-Sí pero terminamos la misión más rápido porque los extrañamos mucho, además sabía que Sarada te traería problemas….. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?- preguntó la pelirosa

-Emmmm Naruto llevó a los niños con Hanabi y ahí se quedaron a dormir, mas rato vamos por ellos – dijo Sasuke con los ojos vidriosos

-Hoooo entonces podemos aprovechar que estamos solos un buen rato, no crees? – en eso la chica se abalanzó sobre él desvelado Uchiha quien solo abrió los ojos de par en par al ver que su esposa se quitaba las prendas que llevaba puestas, mientras él seguía envuelto en las cobijas. La chica de cabello rosa desenvolvió al moreno de tal manera que cayó de golpe en la cama, para sorpresa de Sakura este estaba completamente desnudo…. Sakura se deleitó al ver su cuerpo expuesto solo para ella (o eso era lo que ella pensaba) así que no dudó en montarse en él para luego besarlo, el joven correspondió el beso ya que realmente la había extrañado así que lentamente sus cuerpos fueron atraídos el uno al otro. Prontamente Sakura bajó su cabeza y comenzó a lamer el ya erecto miembro de Sasuke ya que le encantaba hacerlo debido a los jadeos que el moreno dejaba salir cuando la chica realizaba esta práctica.

-Sakura no tan fuerte

-Gomen pero te extrañé mucho – seguía succionando la pelirosa arduamente

Sasuke se sentía extraño al haber estado una noche antes con Naruto y ahora estar sintiendo las suaves y pequeñas manos de su esposa, la sensación era totalmente diferente … aunque estaba disfrutando de aquel acto con ella en su mente resonaba la voz de el rubio diciéndole .."No deberías mentirle a Sakura"….. Obviamente no le diría nada, pero la culpa era algo con lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a liderar, así que prefirió callar y disfrutar de aquel íntimo momento.

Lo que pasó después fue lo obvio ambas parejas disfrutaron de su rato a "solas "en sus respectivos cuartos, Sakura y Sasuke fueron los primeros en salir de su habitación después de satisfacerse el uno al otro. Rato después fueron a la cocina y Sakura le preparó un delicioso almuerzo tratando de que quedara algo para Naruto y Hinata quienes aun no salían de su cuarto.

Sasuke escuchaba a su esposa hablar de cómo le había ido en la misión y del cómo se habían divertido ya que era algo que las había sacado de la rutina. Anteriormente el Uchiha tenía que escuchar la horrenda rutina que tenía que seguir su esposa, levantarse, atender a la familia y asi durante todo el día, asi que le daba gusto que Sakura tuviera algo diferente que contarle. Pero algo le llamaba la atención… Parecían tener la casa para ellos 2 solos ya que Hinata y Naruto aún no habían salido de su habitación, esto se le hacía extraño ya que con frecuencia tenía que aguantar los almuerzos familiares en donde solo las 2 chicas conversaban entre ellas de lo que iban a hacer en el día.

Sakura estaba hablando sin parar de todo lo que había vivido hasta que fue interrumpida por Sasuke:

-Oye es raro que Naruto no esté aquí verdad?

-Pues ni tan raro….. – dijo con una mirada lasciva la pelirosa y riéndose - Hinata dijo que cuando llegara la iba a "pasar muy bien" con Naruto, así que no se me hace tan extraño, igual hay que dejarlos que se diviertan

Sasuke frunció el seño y pensó… ¿Cómo puede hacerlo con su esposa sin ese sentimiento de culpa? ese sentimiento que a él lo invadía, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba la sensación de peligro, al recordar el apretado y estrecho trasero de su amigo le daba un escalofrió algo terrorífico para él.

-Bueno como te iba diciendo… -siguió hablando la Haruno – bla bla bla

Esa mañana la pasaron juntos , almorzaron y conversaron hasta pasado el mediodía….. Todo hasta que se dejaron ver la pareja de Naruto y Hinata salir de su habitación e ir a comer algo.

-Buen día Sasuke-kun – dijo Hinata al ver al Uchiha muy amablemente

-Hinata, tardaron mucho en salir, que estaba haciendo? – preguntó Sakura juguetonamente

-Nada- dijo la Hyuga- solo conversamos –

En ese momento el Uchiha le invadió el pánico al pensar que Naruto ya había hablado con su esposa sobre lo que había pasado entre los 2, pero al ver a la Hyuga tan tranquila hizo caso omiso a sus pensamientos, ya que de haberlo hecho la chica estaría algo alterada o enfadada pero no era así, ya que Hinata llevaba una sonrisa y una tranquilidad tan normal como era característico de ella, además pensó que ni siquiera Naruto sería tan estúpido para arriesgar su matrimonio

\- Hooo Sakura hiciste de comer?

-Si, hice arroz con curry

Los ninjas comieron, se notaba que Naruto estaba muy callado y pensativo ya que generalmente cuando él estaba en la mesa nunca faltaba algún chiste que quisiera hacer o alguna tontería que hiciera reír a su esposa, pero ahora el silencio reinó la cocina, lo que le pareció preocupante a Sasuke. Cuando terminaron de comer Sakura y Hinata salieron de la casa y fueron por sus respectivos hijos dejando a los 2 Shinobis solos.

Sasuke veía a Naruto fijamente, ambos estaban en la sala de la enorme mansión en la que vivían, de pronto el moreno rompió el hielo:

-Mas te vale no haber dicho nada – mencionó el Uchiha al sexy rubio

-Nada de qué?

-Pues….. "Nada" – volvió a contestar el moreno

Naruto solo le sonrió y se acercó a Sasuke, se inclinó, se puso a pocos centímetros de su rostro y dejó salir su cálido aliento en un suspiro que llegó al Uchiha

-Realmente piensas ocultar que sucedió? – dijo el Uzumaki rosando sus labios con los de su amigo

-Qué rayos te pasa? – contestó el portador del Sharingan, empujándolo hacia atrás

*Nota de la autora que soy yo: En este fic la casa Uzumaki estaba dentro del territorio de los Hyuga así que sus esposas no tardarían en llegar a su casa.

Naruto tomó a Sasuke de las mejillas y lo besó muy forzadamente ya que Sasuke estaba muy nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo correspondía aquel jugoso beso que le estaban dando, sus lenguas se rozaron una con la otra disfrutando su sabor, cuando aquel beso se estaba intensificando Sasuke empujó al rubio a su lugar, no sin antes decirle:

-Basta, aleja tu existencia de mí

-Pero Sasuke, si bien que me recibiste la vez pasada, porque ahora no?

-No es de tu incumbencia, pero esto no puede repetirse

-Porque no?- preguntaba el Jinchuriki

-Porque no es correcto, aparte Sakura y Hinata…..

-Ellas qué?- decía Naruto- ellas están bien, aparte es algo que deseamos los 2

Naruto insistía en seguir besándolo y en acariciar el grueso cuello del moreno, mientras este luchaba consigo mismo por no caer de nuevo ante tal tentación, pero era demasiado, la excitación ya se notaba en sus pantalones, mientras que el rubio aprovechaba que poco a poco iban desapareciendo las defensas del moreno, metía sus manos entre sus ropas tocando la suave y tibia piel de su torso, convirtiendo la caricia en un fuerte abrazo que hacía que pareciera que sus cuerpos fueran uno solo, mientras el aliento de Naruto lo seducía al pasar por el cuello, el cual subió para mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja, De pronto Sasuke sintió una de las manos de Naruto acariciar la dureza de su miembro por encima del pantalón, el cual estaba a punto de ser liberado cuando se escuchó la puerta principal abrirse…

-Ya llegamos- gritó Hinata

-Porque gritas Hinata? Seguro ya saben que llegamos- dijo Sakura algo aturdida

-Si, pero me gusta avisar

Las 2 mujeres tenían a sus niños cargados y entraron a la sala en la que vieron a sus esposos sentados cada quien en una orilla del sillón.

-Bueno me imagino que tienen mucho de que platicar así que los dejaremos, Naruto y yo vamos a salir – avisó sonrientemente la peliazul a sus invitados

-Si está bien Hinata vayan con cuidado

Naruto y Hinata salieron con su niño de la casa y fueron a dar un largo paseo mientras que la otra pareja también decidió salir de aquella casa que ya tenía a Sasuke desquiciado.

-A donde vamos Sasuke-kun- dijo muy contenta Sakura

-Vamos a ver cómo va quedando la casa que te parece?

-Bien, ya quiero ver en donde vamos a vivir y formar una hermosa y feliz familia, verdad?

-Así parece

-Oye y no te he preguntado ¿Cómo les fue a ti y a Naruto mientras nosotras no estuvimos?... seguro la pasaste bien sin mis gritos verdad?

-Emmmm – por más que Sasuke trataba de recordar que habían hecho, solo se le venían imágenes de aquel desenlace que él consideraba desastroso ya que era algo que según el "nunca debió pasar"….- Pues nada, me aburrí

-Qué? En una casa con Naruto te aburriste?... No dices que Naruto te saca de quicio… que acaso no hubo algún roce entre ustedes?

Roce? Pensó Sasuke mientras recordaba las múltiples imágenes y sensaciones de aquella noche en cuestión, pero prefirió evadirlo

-No – dijo este mientras agachaba la mirada diciéndolo en un tono serio y cortante

Cuando llegaron a la casa que iban a habitar Sakura se dio gusto recorriendo el lugar e imaginando en donde pondrían las cosas ya que la casa estaba casi terminada en su totalidad. La niña también se notaba contenta ya que ahora estaba en brazos de su madre y teniendo a las mujeres feliz Sasuke también lo era….

Mientras en otra parte de Konoha

-Así que eso pasó – decía muy desconcertada una chica de cabello azulado

-Si, sabes algo Sasuke debería pasar más tiempo con su familia, no sabe nada de cuidar a su hija

-Naruto-kun le puso el ejemplo – dijo Hinata mientras reía

-Algo así, pero lo bueno es que su casa pronto estará lista y creo que eso le hará bien, así mínimo no tendrá a donde escapar jajajajaja

-Vaya, así que te divertiste mucho con Sasuke-kun ahí en la casa- preguntó Hinata

-Sí, no me quejo, nos la pasamos bien, aunque Sasuke sigue siendo el mismo de siempre que no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos – contestó el rubio mientras iba cargando a su niño

-Bueno Sasuke no es de esas personas y tú lo debes de saber muy bien, ya que convivieron por mucho tiempo en el equipo 7, pero él sabe que tú y Sakura siempre lo van a apoyar

-Claro que si – contestó feliz el rubio mientras alzaba a su hijo – Y Bolt…. A donde quieres ir?

El niño solo sonreía ya que aun no sabía hablar, así que la feliz pareja fue de compras y a pasear por la ciudad tranquilamente, ya de regreso iban algo cansados pero en eso pasaron por la casa que sería de Sasuke y Sakura

-Crees que Serán felices ahí?- preguntó Naruto con mucha nostalgia

-Pues eso depende de ellos Naruto-kun- porque lo preguntas?

-Porque…. yo solo quiero que Sasuke sea feliz, el ha sufrido mucho

-Si, pero la mayoría de ese sufrimiento el solo se lo causó, recuerda que todos tomamos un camino y el escogió el suyo, no hay que arrepentirse de nada, tiene que seguir adelante el y su familia – respondió Hinata

-Tienes razón no es momento para preocuparme por él, vamos, sigamos nuestro camino…

Llegó la noche en Konoha y ambas parejas fueron a casa Naruto y Hinata llegaron primero ya cenados se fueron a su habitación, mas tarde llegaron Sakura y Sasuke de su largo paseo, Sarada ya iba dormida así que no tendrían problema alguno con ella, se fueron a su habitación y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Sasuke ….. Me podrías traer agua- dijo nuevamente la pelirosa

-Porque siempre me dices que te traiga agua cuando ya estamos acostados? Siempre haces lo mismo- refunfuñó el moreno

-Si no me quieres traer agua…. Está bien no lo hagas Sasuke-kun- dijo con ojos tintineantes Sakura

-Bueno ya voy

El Uchiha se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la cocina, pero al pasar por la sala de la casa vio como Naruto estaba con Hinata, pero no estaban conversando ni nada por el estilo, estaban en pleno acto lujurioso….. la chica yacía en el sillón y Naruto estaba muy concentrado en su entrepierna, el joven lamía cada parte de la chica quien gemía al compas de las suaves caricias de su esposo.

Sasuke se quedó pasmado viendo desde una orilla de la pared, ¿qué haría? Si pasaba por ahí la pareja lo vería, aunque los culpables serian ellos por estar en la sala teniendo intimidades, así que solo se limitó a observar desde las sombras. Un extraño sonrojo se dibujó en la cara del Uchiha quien veía asombrado las dimensiones de la voluptuosa esposa del rubio y un calor enorme comenzó a invadir su cuerpo….

-Na….Naruto-kun ….. haaaaa no tan fuerte

-Que pensé que esto te gustaba – balbuceó el rubio sin apartarse de ella

-Pero, Naruto no debemos hacer esto aquí, que tal si Sakura o Sasuke salen y nos ven? Haaa

-Deja de preocuparte por eso- dijo el rubio mientras posicionaba su grande miembro en el centro de ella – si salen seguro que harán algo de ruido y escucharemos

-Pero…. Haaaa – la Hyuga no alcanzó a decir nada cuando sintió la fuerte embestida del rubio en ella

-Na…..Naruto-kun ….haaaa estas …. Siendo muy rudo

-Lo sé, pero hay veces que en las que tenemos que variar jeje – dijo maliciosamente el rubio

-Haaaaa

El joven comenzó a mover su cadera, por ello entraba y salía de la joven quien gemía de placer en el sofá, mientras que Sasuke observaba aquella lujuriosa escena, tomó su miembro el cual ya estaba erecto y lo sacó de sus pantalones, el moreno lo frotaba salvajemente mientras veía la gran espalda de su amigo dándole placer a su mujer, las caderas de Naruto se movían a un ritmo muy fuerte… el cual Sasuke no pudo evitar recordar que esa cadera que ahora envestía a la chica…. Un día antes habían sido suya… ¿qué rayos pasaba? ¿Naruto era bisexual? O peor aun ….. ¿Sasuke lo era?... no tenía ni la menor idea, pero lo que si es que se estaba masturbando viendo a su amigo mientras tenía sexo con aquella mujer que en su vida le había puesto un ojo en sima. Así pasó, viéndolo cambiar de posición en posición, Sasuke no podía dejar de ver aquella escena tan asombrosa y excitarse con aquellos jadeos proveniente de ambos, los miraba fijamente sin perder algún detalle, por un momento Naruto volteó a ver aquel pasillo por donde estaba Sasuke, pero este alcanzó a esconderse, así siguieron hasta que el Uchiha no pudo más y se corrió en su propia mano.

Parecía hecho adrede pero cuando el moreno eyaculó, Naruto también lo hizo, los gemidos de placer inundaban la sala, tanto que ni siquiera se escuchaban los propios jadeos de Sasuke, quien al momento de notar que habían terminado y que estaban distraídos, se escabullo a la cocina tomó el vaso con agua (primero se lavó las manos….. eso espero) y procedió a llevárselo a Sakura…. Pero tenía que pasar de nuevo por aquella sala.

No quiso hacerlo, así que salió por una ventana de la cocina y entro por la ventana de su cuarto, al llegar Sakura yacía plácidamente dormida… Sasuke puso cara de enojo y se dijo:

-Siempre hace lo mismo ¡

.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Las 2 chicas cuidaban de sus bebés en la amplia sala de la casa, Naruto yacía en el sillón viendo la tv cuando de repente Sasuke pasó por aquel lugar llamando la atención de todos

-Vas a salir Sasuke? – preguntó Sakura

-Si, voy a ver los detalles que le faltan a la casa y de ahí probablemente me voy a entrenar un rato

Naruto solo lo vio con los ojos entrecerrados pensando: Va a huir de nuevo?

-Que bien Sasuke-kun…. Qué te parece si llevas a Naruto contigo? – Preguntó Hinata – así podrían entrenar juntos

Tanto el rubio como el Uchiha se negaron

-Vamos Naruto-kun ya te hace falta entrenamiento, aparte puedes ver en que le ayudas a Sasuke en los detalles de la casa- continuó diciendo la Hyuga

-Bien, voy con Sasuke – dijo Naruto frunciendo el seño

-No necesito que me acompañes – reclamó Sasuke

-No te hagas del rogar Sasuke, aparte ayer querías que la casa ya estuviera terminada asi que acepta la ayuda de Naruto- Dijo Sakura en tono de regaño

-Bueno lo llevo pero ya cállense – volvió a hablar el moreno

Ambos ninjas salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a la villa Uchiha en donde habían colocado lo que pronto seria su nuevo hogar. La casa ya estaba completa, salvo un cuarto que le faltaba una pared, después de mover algunas tablas, maderas y clavos esa pared quedó lista.

-Ves Sasuke…. si se cómo se arma una pared- decía sonriente Naruto

-Que dices? Si yo soy el que hizo casi todo el trabajo, no alardees

-Ya funciona el baño? – preguntó el rubio

-Creo que si…..

-Que bueno porque creo que tomaré una ducha- dijo salvajemente el rubio despojándose de la camiseta que llevaba puesta

Sasuke lo vio disimuladamente, su fuerte espalda brillaba debido al sudor que emanaba de su piel, su cabello estaba algo alborotado y lucia simplemente divino, pero claro Sasuke no quería caer ante tal deleite

-Haz lo que quieras

Naruto fue al baño que estaba ahí, pero aun no había agua y se regresó

-Sasuke tu casa es un fiasco, no hay agua – le gritó el Uzumaki

-Te dije que no sabía si ya estaba listo el baño, además tú tienes la culpa por no fijarte antes

-Haaaay ya me vas a gritar de nuevo, ni siquiera Hinata me grita – Naruto se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de la habitación.

Para Sasuke todo estaba bien, por ahora ya que meditando lo que había pasado entre ellos, no quería exponerse nuevamente a que salieran aquellos sentimientos de deseo hacia el Jinchuriki, aunque haberlo hecho suyo le trajo una satisfacción muy grande.

-Hey Sasuke… encontré agua- Gritó el rubio desde afuera de la casa

Al asomarse por la ventana el Uchiha vio a Naruto echándose agua con una manguera

-Tienes que venir esto está muy refrescante

Sasuke salió de la casa y vio como el chico casi se bañaba con la manguera, mojaba su torso, su cabello y tomaba algo del refrescante líquido ya que la tarde era muy calurosa, cosa que el también quería hacer, tenía mucha sed, así que fue y le arrebató la manguera a Naruto para tomar unos sorbos de agua.

-Oye no tienes porque quitármela yo la encontré – le dijo Naruto

-Si, pero es mi casa

-Y eso que

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a forcejear por aquella insignificante manguera, el resultado es que terminaron totalmente empapados, antes que pudiera reaccionar el Uchiha sintió un caluroso acercamiento del rubio hacia su cuerpo, Naruto lo estaba abrazando mientras Sasuke sostenía la manguera hacia arriba de modo en que el agua caía en sus cuerpos mojándolos a ambos….. No lo podía resistir más… Sasuke le plantó un beso algo salvaje a Naruto, el cual le correspondió… ambos se besaban bajo la refrescante agua de la casa Uchiha…

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…. EL PROXIMO PUES YA SABEN HABRÁ LEMON YAOI ….. YA SE DIERON UNA IDEA A LO QUE VA …. VERDAD ….. BUENO NO LES DARÉ PISTAS ….. PERO TOOOODO VA A ALGO… HINATA SALIÓ MAS PERVERTIDA DE LO QUE UNO PENSABA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA … BUENO LOS DEJO MIS SEXYS Y SUCULENTOS LECTORES …. BYE POR AHORA


	5. Mi deseo mas fuerte capitulo 5

HOLA DE NUEVO ACTUALIZANDO ESTE ZUCULENTO FIC ….. GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS … Y PARA LOS QUE DICEN O PIENSAN QUE ODIO A SAKURA …NOOOOO NO LA ODIO DE HECHO ME CAE MUY BIEN Y SIIIII SOY NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU PERO ALCARE QUE ME GUSTA EL YAOI ENTRE NARUTO Y SASUKE Y SE QUE A MUCHA GENTE TAMBIEN SOLO QUE NO LO ACEPTA DELANTE DE LOS DEMÁS COMO YO … SIN MAS LOS DEJO CON LA MISMA ADVETRENCIA DE SIEMPRE

ADVERTENCIA : ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON SHONEN AI ….. OSEA YAOI …. HOMBRE X HOMBRE

Capitulo 5

Naruto y Sasuke se besaban bajo el agua, pronto el Uchiha soltó la manguera para acariciar el bien marcado cuerpo del rubio que con sus brazos se sujetaba con fuerza a la espalda de su amigo. Pronto se convirtió en una guerra de caricias, Sasuke bajó su boca hasta el cuello del rubio quien recibió con éxtasis los besos que su compañero le proporcionaba, emitiendo pequeños jadeos de su boca que salían al sentir los labios de Sasuke recorriendo su piel, las manos de el moreno bajaron por la espalda de Naruto y se posicionaron en las nalgas de este quien sintió como con los dedos apretaba la piel de estas.

-Sasuke…. Haaaa

Naruto en ese momento quería sentir el sabor de Sasuke en el, así que inclinó la cabeza y ahora él es el que besaba y lamía el hermoso y largo cuello del Uchiha, quería disfrutarlo todo, cada centímetro de su piel, así que lamió desde su barbilla y bajo hasta la hendidura de sus clavículas, al besarlas y lamerlas el joven de cabellos negros emitía una serie de gemidos casi imperceptibles pero no para el oído de Naruto quien por cada gemido que este emitía sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies haciendo una pausa en su entrepierna.

Entre caricias el rubio despojó a Sasuke de la camisa que llevaba puesta y con sus manos comenzó a bajar por sus hombros tomando esos fuertes brazos que siempre había anhelado tocar y acariciar. Ambos tenían una mano vendada debido a la rivalidad que siempre habían tenido entre ellos así que estaban iguales, con una mano sentían placenteramente su tibia piel y con la otra solo el delineado cuerpo llenando sus mentes de nuevas sensaciones y deseos.

Naruto quiso saborear más a su amigo así que fue bajando por el cuerpo del moreno quien ya sabía a dónde se dirigía la boca de su compañero. Las sensaciones lo llevaban casi al borde de la locura al sentir como el joven Jinchuriki desabrochaba la bragueta de su pantalón buscando desesperadamente esa parte endurecida por la sangre acumulada que había en el… Sabía que eso estaba mal, que no debía hacerlo, que estaba engañando a su esposa…. pero Por Dios¡ era tan delicioso al sentir como el joven con quien siempre estaba discutiendo y rivalizando, ahora estaba a su merced y dispuesto a darle todo.

Ahí estaba el joven rubio arrodillado ante el que era su "amigo" introduciéndose su duro miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo y ayudándose con su mano para darle un placer entero, ya que con su mano masajeaba la base del pene y con su boca succionaba duramente la cabeza, su lengua se deslizaba de un lado a otro disfrutando de las pequeñas gotas de líquido transparente que salían de su punta emitidas por el placer que el Uchiha recibía.

-Lámelo mas…. Haaa No succiones tan fuerte Haaaa – ordenó Sasuke

Naruto comenzó a lengüetear la punta del miembro, mientras que seguía ayudándose con ambas manos…. Para el moreno la sensación era totalmente nueva ya que aunque a su esposa le gustaba practicarle sexo oral…. con Naruto era totalmente diferente, la fuerza con la que lo hacía el rubio no se comparaba a la delicadeza con lo que lo hacía Sakura…. El éxtasis era tanto que tomó esos cabellos rubios entre sus manos y con mucha fuerza comenzó a embestir la boca de este dejando salir jadeos a todo pulmón, no importaba que alguien los pudiera escuchar, de todos modos estaban dentro de la propiedad de los Uchiha…. No había nadie en ese lugar.

El miembro de Sasuke entraba y salía de la boca del joven Uzumaki dejando salir por un lado la saliva que se acumulaba en ella junto con los fluidos que salían de él, Naruto hacía lo posible por respirar entre cada estocada ya que las manos de Sasuke no lo dejaban apartarse ni un centímetro hacia atrás, para el Uchiha era una sensación de placer cada que su pene se introducía en la boca de su amigo ya que sentía que por poco traspasaba su garganta lo cual presionaba un poco la cabeza de su sensible miembro…. De pronto no pudo mas, aunque quiso retener el orgasmo , la succión que se apoderaba de su miembro termino venciéndolo y se corrió dentro de la boca del Uzumaki , estaba tan dentro de él que a Naruto no le quedó opción más que tragarse toda la expulsión de semen que salió de aquel clímax.

-Demonios Sasuke, eso fue desagradable- dijo el rubio mientras limpiaba su boca que a pesar de haber tragado la mayor parte de la semilla de su amigo, también le escurría por los labios

-Naruto, date vuelta

-Qué? – preguntó el Uzumaki al ver cómo a pesar del orgasmo que le había producido, vio con asombro que el miembro de Sasuke seguía erecto

-Sasuke – pronunció Naruto quien aun sentía el sabor de su compañero en su boca, a pesar de ser un sabor muy fuerte eso le excitaba

Ambos ninjas continuaron besándose, Sasuke probó la boca de Naruto y sintió su propio sabor dentro de ella, pero aun así su lengua recorría todo su interior en una mezcla se sabores, olores y sensaciones por demás placenteras para los 2.

No supieron cuando pero se despojaron de sus ropas salvajemente, Sasuke colocó a Naruto contra la pared de la casa y alzó sus piernas cargándolo mientras puso su miembro en la entrada del ninja, estaba frente a frente besándose, los brazos de Naruto envolvían el cuello del moreno en un fuerte abrazo, mientras que los brazos de Sasuke cargaban todo el peso del Uzumaki quien dio un grito de dolor al sentir como entraba el pene de su amigo en su interior, abriendo poco a poco las paredes de su retaguardia.

-Haaaaa, Sasuke ….. No tan rápido haaaaaa

-Que dices? No es lo que querías? – apenas dijo esto le plantó un salvaje beso al rubio para evitar que siguiera quejándose del dolor producido por su embestida

Naruto seguía gritando de dolor, pero entre sus gritos se podían escuchar gemidos que mezclaban perfectamente el dolor y el placer…. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos y Sasuke sentía la firmeza de su compañero en su vientre en cada embestida…. El placer era enorme ya que la estreches de Naruto prácticamente le estaba exprimiendo el miembro que por cada movimiento iba mas y mas adentro.

Ambos jóvenes gemían de placer, los gritos de dolor habían desaparecido debido a la lubricación que el Uchiha había dejado salir de la punta de su firme pene y a que Naruto se comenzaba a acoplar al grosor de éste.

Después de un tiempo así, se tumbaron al piso en donde continuaron con las caricias, Sasuke seguía embistiendo a su amigo con mucha fuerza lo cual detonaba su deseo por el..

-Haaaa Naruto porque siempre tienes que ser tu? – le dijo Sasuke mientras lo seguía estocando

-Haaaaa yo qué? Haaaaa

Naruto comenzó a jalar su propio miembro al ritmo de los movimientos de Sasuke, lo cual le daba un extraño doble placer al ser penetrado por detrás y al estar estimulándose…. Todo ante los ojos de aquel Uchiha que no lo dejaría hasta haberse satisfecho por completo.

Un extraño rugido fue hecho por ambos ninjas al haber llegado al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que cayeran al piso recostándose lado a lado jadeando del cansancio.

-Sasuke…. Porque dijiste que siempre tengo que ser yo? … Yo qué? – Preguntó Naruto

-Siempre tienes que ser tu idiota- respondió el moreno – Tú fuiste mi primer beso, tu nunca te rendiste en traerme a la aldea, tu no me odiaste a pesar que casi te mato en varias ocasiones, Tú … tú y solo tú me haces hacer estas cosas tan prohibidas.

-Sasuke… yo… no dirás que me amas verdad?

-No, que crees que soy… gay?

-Si así fuera sería un problema y muy serio

-Si… y tu… no me amas verdad? – preguntó Sasuke algo temeroso por la respuesta

-Claro que NO ¡ yo amo a Hinata y a mi hijo

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja sigues diciendo eso imbécil – se rió el Uchiha – te tragaste todo mi semen y disfrutamos el uno del otro y ahora me sales con que amas a tu esposa jajajajajajaja

-Pues a ti no te amo…. Mmmmm como podría explicarlo – Dijo Naruto sobándose el mentón- es más un deseo…. Eres mi deseo más fuerte - le contestó con su encantadora sonrisa zorruna

Sasuke se quedó pasmado ante aquella rara explicación, pero extrañamente para él también era lógica…. Definitivamente amaba a su esposa y a su hija quien era la representación tangible del amor que sentía hacia ella…. Pero Naruto era otra cosa muy diferente y ajena a su familia…. Era un deseo prohibido que le excitaba con solo pensarlo… ¿Alguien podría explicar aquel extraño sentimiento que transitaba en ellos? ¿Se puede separar el deseo del amor?

-Sabes lo que creo…. Que eres un completo idiota- dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-Así parece

-No tienes miedo de lo que sientes? – le preguntó el Uchiha cambiando el rostro totalmente

-Miedo? De qué?

-No sé, de lo que puede decir tu esposa en caso de que esto se llegara a descubrir?

-Jajajajajaajjajaja no para nada- respondió sínicamente el rubio – Hinata está bien, además como se podría enterar si yo no se lo llegara a decir?

Sasuke observó como Naruto sonreía sin alguna señal de culpa…. Entendía que se dejara llevar por el deseo, pero en cambio Sasuke si sentía remordimiento y más al ver a su esposa atenderlo y amarlo tanto.

-Qué clase de cretino eres? – le preguntó algo molesto el moreno

-Como me llamaste?- Naruto se levantó del suelo enojado

-Como es que estás tan seguro que tu esposa estará bien? Si ella se llegara a enterar de que la engañaste conmigo crees que estaría bien? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría?

-Antes de preocuparte por mi esposa deberías de preocuparte por Sakura…. Tú la engañas deberías de hablar con ella- le gritó el Jinchuriki

Ambos ninjas se miraron con esa típica rivalidad en sus ojos, se separaron sin decir nada y tomaron sus ropas que aun seguían empapadas lo que hizo que se les pegara a su cuerpo delineando sus hermosas formas masculinas y se fueron a casa, ya no tenían nada que hace ahí. En el camino de regreso ninguno dijo palabra alguna, Naruto iba molesto y Sasuke también, pero lo que más le molestaba era la actitud de Naruto, totalmente despreocupado, sin culpa alguna y el saber que llegarían y probablemente iría a follar con su esposa esa misma noche, viéndole a los ojos y mintiéndole con tonterías de que solo la ama a ella o que solo ella lo hace sentir placer…. Ja le daba risa en la mente, pero no sabía si el mismo podría hacer lo mismo… se preguntaba seriamente ¿Acaso había algo de amor en esa relación fugaz? No se respondía a si mismo…. Como podría quitarse ese terrible remordimiento?... El Uchiha sabía exactamente como….. Quitándole esa estúpida sonrisa al zorro

Los dos ninjas llegaron a su casa ya entrada la noche, sus hermosas y radiantes esposas ya los estaban esperando con la cena lista para comer. Y así lo hicieron, ambas cocinaban muy rico lo que hacía que los muchachos comieran todo hasta que se acababa, casi nunca sobraba nada.

-Sasuke-kun ya quedó lista la casa? Por el tiempo que se tardaron creo que le avanzaron mucho verdad?- preguntó Sakura

Sasuke casi se le atora la comida en la garganta….

-Coff coff coff ….. si… ya casi

-Que bien… Hinata en unos días nos mudaremos y ya no les daremos problemas a ti ni a Naruto- seguía hablando la pelirosa

-Para nosotros no son ningún problema Sakura, ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos en esta casa- dijo Hinata con su típica sonrisa- de hecho los voy a extrañar, sobre todo a Sarada-chan

Las dos chicas sonreían mientras contaban sus cosas…. Pero Sasuke observaba a Naruto con su estúpida sonrisa abrazando a Hinata como si nada, pero ¿Como estaba tan seguro de que ella no se enteraría de nada? estaba decidido a averiguarlo solo para que Naruto aceptara que se equivocaba…. Que él no amaba tanto a su familia como siempre alardeaba….. Eso le enfermaba o más bien era su propio remordimiento que lo carcomía por dentro.

La culpa, el engaño, la confianza que probablemente destruiría al saberse la verdad todo eso recorría su mente.

Esa noche durante la cena acordaron que la familia Uchiha se mudaría ese fin de semana a su nuevo hogar…. Sakura estaba muy feliz, pero sobre todo Sasuke quien pensaba que al mudarse de ahí terminarían aquellos encuentros que solo le traían confusión a su cabeza, aun así no sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo y ahora amante…. ¿Por qué tanta tranquilidad en él?

Los días pasaron y ya no hubo nada entre Naruto y Sasuke ya que este se iba a entrenar desde muy temprano y llegaba muy noche, lo que hiciera Naruto no le interesaba en lo más mínimo… Pero por fin llegó el día tan esperado para la familia Uchiha.

-Bien Sasuke ya vámonos las cosas ya están en la nueva casa así que a despedirse- dijo Sakura con mucha alegría dibujada en su rostro

-Si, adelántate aun tengo que ir por la última maleta que está en el cuarto – le respondió Sasuke

-Bien no tardes- Sakura salió de la casa con su niña en brazos, afuera estaba Naruto y Bolt quien ya los esperaban para despedirse…

Sasuke al entrar a la casa vio que Hinata salía de su habitación, lo cual aprovechó que estaba solos para acercarse y ponerse enfrente de ella

-Hola Sasuke-kun…. Se te ofrece algo – preguntó algo curiosa la chica

-Si….. Hinata tengo que decirte que… Me folle a Naruto

El Uchiha solo pudo ver como el rostro le cambiaba a la joven que no dejaba de verlo fijamente a los ojos

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO DE LA NOVELA … LO QUE CALLAMOS LOS SASUKIS JAJAJAJAJAJA O.K. NO PERO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ….. CREO …. SOLO CREO QUE EL PRÓXIMO SERÁ EL ULTIMO DE ESTE SUCULENTO FIC …. ASI QUE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS


	6. Mi deseo mas fuerte capitulo 6

HOLA AQUÍ EL GRAN FINAL DE SU NOVELA….. SASUKI EL MORBOSON …. XD O.K. NO…. GRACIASD POR LEERLO HASTA ESTE CAPITULO… Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS….. ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO…. ADVETRENCIA ESTE FIC CONTIENE LEMON YAOI … OSEA HOMBRE X HOMBRE … SI NO LES GUSTA ESTE GENERO NO LO RECOMIENDO…. A LOS QUE SI NOS GUSTA LA SUCULENCIA LOS INVITO A DEJAR SU SEXY COMENTARIO….. EN FIN GRACIAS POR LEER Y PASEN A LO BARRIDO

Capitulo 6

Un final feliz

-Hola Sasuke-kun…. Se te ofrece algo – preguntó algo curiosa la chica

-Si….. Hinata tengo que decirte que… Me folle a Naruto

El Uchiha solo pudo ver como el rostro le cambiaba a la joven que no dejaba de verlo fijamente a los ojos

-Sasuke-kun ¡

-Antes de que digas algo o pienses algo creerme que el que me sedujo fue tu esposo…. Me insistió mucho y… y… y ustedes fueron las culpables por irse y dejarnos solos ¡- le reclamó el Uchiha algo avergonzado

-Sasuke-kun …. Yo

-Se que has de estar pensando que yo fui quien intentó algo con el pero no fue asi…. Solo quiero decirte que no soy gay… Pero es muy probable que Naruto si lo sea

-Sasuke-kun…

-Y no trates de culparme, se lo que suena mal agradecido ya que nos brindaron ayuda todo este tiempo, pero fue algo que no se pudo evitar… Naruto… y yo…..

-Sasuke-kun ¡- alzó la voz la pequeña chica de cabello azul

-Ya lo sé, lo sé todo desde que regresamos de la misión…. Naruto-kun me lo contó – siguió hablando la Hyuga –

-Que? – Sasuke no podía dar crédito a lo que la chica le estaba diciendo…. Naruto le había confesado a su esposa que se había acostado con él,¿ como podía ser eso posible? Y aún peor, la joven estaba tan tranquila mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Que te dijo exactamente?- preguntó el Uchiha

-Pues me dijo que el te ayudó mucho con Sarada-chan y que en agradecimiento tu lo besaste

-Como se atrevió a decir eso? – pensó Sasuke con una cara de molestia

-Naruto-kun y yo nos contamos todo, ese fue el acuerdo que tenemos desde antes de casarnos

**ES HORA DE UN FLASH BACK **

Poco después de que Naruto y Hinata iniciaran su relación…

-Hinata cuéntame más de ti…. Quiero saber todo lo de tu vida…. Hasta los más oscuros secretos- dijo Naruto con una cara de perversión

-Heee? Yo no tengo secretos oscuros…. Bueno tal vez que siempre te observaba y te seguía en secreto, era como una acosadora, pero lo hacía porque te admiraba mucho….. Creo que es lo más oscuro que tengo XD y que me dices de ti?

-Pues por donde empiezo… mi vida si fue muy agitada – respondió el ninja naranja

-No sé, emmm haz besado a alguien más aparte de mi?- preguntó algo curiosa la joven pensando temerosa en la respuesta

-Si

-Qué? A quien fue? Te gustó? Cuantas veces lo hicieron? – La Hyuga bombardeó de preguntas al Jincuriki algo alterada

-Jajajajajajajaja Solo fue una vez y creo que tú estabas ahí, fue en la escuela y fue con Sasuke

-O si recuerdo eso- dijo riendo y más relajada la joven

-Sí, pero debo de admitir que no fue tan desagradable

-Qué? – Hinata se puso seria

-Etoo…. No olvídalo, no fue nada

-Naruto-kun dime la verdad, te gusta Sasuke-kun?

-Que? Claro que no, como me puede gustar ese idiota emo….. A mí me gusta Hinata-chan-

-No tendría nada de malo, de hecho a mi me gustaría que me dijeras la verdad de todo lo que sientes, una relación de basa en la confianza – le dijo Hinata a su amado rubio- Naruto-kun …. Dime la verdad? Que sientes por Sasuke-kun? A todos se nos hacía muy raro que lucharas tanto por el, sabemos que es tu amigo pero…. ¿Es más que eso verdad?

Naruto hizo un puchero con su carita y pensó que lo mejor era decir la verdad ya que no quería engañarla, aunque sintió miedo de que la respuesta pudiera alejarla de él.

-Sasuke no me gusta… Pero debo admitir que siento algo muy extraño hacia él, desde niño sentía que mi deber era superarlo y lo tomé como mi rival, después cuando se fue de la aldea, simplemente no pude continuar sin él, el equipo estaba roto, Sakura estaba muy mal con su partida y al principio lo hice por ella, le prometí traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo me di cuenta de una cosa…. Yo lo necesitaba más de lo que pensé alguna vez….

La chica Hyuga no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando pero aun así siguió oyendo las palabras de su amado

-Así que lo busque sin cansancio y lo sacamos de aquella oscuridad en la que estaba metido y ahora estoy muy feliz de que este aquí

-Entonces lo amas? – preguntó incrédula la peliazul

-No, pero amo que sea feliz y… Hinata yo…. No puedo mentirte… Por Sasuke siento una extraña atracción, no sé explicarte que es, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que no lo amo…. A la única que amo es a ti – Trató de explicarse el joven Uzumaki algo nervioso temiendo algún rechazo de la chica

Hinata sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-Gracias Naruto-kun- le dijo Hinata mientras lo tomaba de las manos

-Heee? Porque me agradeces?

-Porque fuiste sincero conmigo y contigo mismo, no todos tienen el valor de aceptar algo así

-No….. No estás enojada? Esperaba un golpe como los de Sakura-chan – respondió algo extrañado el ninja

-Bueno si me entristece el saber que deseas a alguien más, si me hubieras dicho que lo amabas me hubiera hecho a un lado para que Naruto-kun fuera feliz, pero aún así me dices que me amas a mí, así que no me dejaré perder ante Sasuke….. Tal vez algún día se presentará la oportunidad de que Sasuke te corresponda ese sentimiento….. Pero solo prométeteme algo…. Que cuando llegue ese día me lo dirás y más que nada quiero que me digas si sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mí, Porque yo nunca te dejaré a menos que ya no me ames Naruto-kun

El joven ojiazul sonrió y abrazó a su hermosa novia

-Te lo prometo Hinata y también que nunca dejaré de amarte…. No podría dejar de hacerlo, eres la mejor novia del mundo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Así que el idiota de Naruto ya te lo había dicho, quien lo diría…. Un momento…. Y porque permites todo esto? Que no vez lo que pasa? Me folle a tu esposo…. No te molesta para nada? Qué rayos eses? – casi grito el Uchiha al ver la tranquilidad con la que hablaba la chica

-Que soy? … Soy una mujer profundamente enamorada de su esposo, eso soy….. Cuando me casé con él, acepté sus logros y fracasos, sus alegrías y sus tristezas, lo que le gusta y lo que no le gusta y más que nada su sinceridad, cuando Naruto-kun habló conmigo ese día, tarde en superarlo pero era algo que sabía que podía llegar a pasar…. Además me dijo que… me amaba y yo le creo

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando…. Como una persona podría seguir amando a alguien que se acostó con otra? … Eso es amor?... Que era todo eso? ….El ni loco podría dejar que Sakura se acostara con otra persona ¿Por qué Hinata si? No entendía ese tipo de "amor" por parte de ellos….. Claro que para Sasuke las situaciones sentimentales eran muy extrañas, él era del tipo que no expresaba claramente sus emociones pero también por lógica para una buena relación era importante la fidelidad… entonces que le pasaba a esa chica? …. Nunca llego a pensar que la reservada y santurrona de Hinata fuera del tipo "mente abierta"

-Entonces te parece bien?... T e parece bien que me folle a tu esposo y que después de estar conmigo venga y te folle a ti? – Preguntó algo molesto el Uchiha

-Al parecer al que le molesta mas es a ti Sasuke-kun….. Te molesta que Naruto me ame a mí y no a ti?... No parecía que te molestara la vez pasada que nos viste en la sala

-Qué?... Como sabes que…. O sea que te diste cuenta de que los estaba mirando?

-Sasuke-kun …. Yo tengo el Byakugan no se me va nada….. Si Naruto no me hubiera dicho lo que había entre ustedes de todos modos me daría cuenta- Contestó muy sonriente la joven de cabello azulado

-Aaaa…aaaa…aaaa ósea que tu apoyas todo esto?

-No lo apoyo del todo, pero simplemente no me dejaré perder ante ti, Naruto es mío y siempre lo será….. Sasuke-kun

Sasuke no pudo más con esa conversación y mejor se dio la media vuelta para retirarse de ahí…. Era demasiado hasta para él, lo que el Uchiha esperaba llanto, gritos o hasta golpes por parte de la joven Hyuga pero no fuer asi…. En cambio apoyó a Naruto, definitivamente esa relación no era normal, pero antes de salir del rango de vista de la chica esta le dijo:

-Será mejor que le digas a Sakura-chan y dejes de engañarte a ti mismo

Sasuke se regreso al frente de Hinata:

-No me engaño, al contrario creo que tu eres la que tratas de engañarte a ti misma con eso de que Naruto te ama- le dijo fríamente Sasuke a la joven

-Las manos de Naruto-kun son maravillosas verdad Sasuke?- le respondió contraatacando la Hyuga

-A que te refieres con eso?

-En que con sus grandes y suaves manos te lleva del infierno al cielo en un solo instante….. Sabe en donde tocar, sabe cómo moverse y sobre todo sabe llevarte al más grande placer que jamás experimentaras con otra persona- respondió Hinata con una tierna pero perversa sonrisa

Sasuke solo pudo sentir como la cara se le llenaba de sangre haciendo muy notorio su sonrojo, en ese instante recordó una serie de escenas en donde Naruto con solo sus manos lo había excitado más de la cuenta. Hinata sonreía viéndolo fijamente, había dado en un punto sensible

-Deja de engañarte a ti mismo y a Sakura…..

-No te atrevas a decirle ni una palabra o te mataré- dijo molesto el moreno

-No creo que llegue a pasar eso, pero tranquilo, no le diré ni una palabra a Sakura….. Pero el que debería hacerlo eres tú, ella te ama no merece que la engañes

Sasuke se sentía confundido ante aquellas palabras, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer es irse de ahí, aunque cuando salió de la casa respiró hondo y extrañamente se sintió mejor al saber que alguien más sabía su secreto….. Y si le decía a Sakura la verdad? Ella reaccionaría igual?

En fin muchas preguntas estaban girando en la cabeza del joven de cabello negro, quien al salir de la casa vio que Sakura le sonreía tiernamente y Naruto estaba a su lado sonriendo igualmente….. Como podía ser que Naruto actuara como si nada….. Claro la respuesta estaba que no había ni un gramo de culpa en él, su esposa estaba al tanto de todo, no como Sakura quien desconocía la verdad, aunque ellos ya estaban juntos Sakura no tenía idea de los oscuros deseos de él…. Pero Sasuke dudaba de sus propios sentimientos, amaba a Sakura…. Amaba a su hija quien era la heredera de la sangre Uchiha pero deseaba el cuerpo de Naruto, era un extraño y prohibido fetiche para él.

Las 2 parejas se despidieron y la familia Uchiha tomo su camino, Sakura iba extremadamente feliz, cargando a su niña, feliz de iniciar una vida independiente junto al los amores de su vida, su esposo y su hija. En todo el camino no dejó de hablar de lo bien que la iban a pasar, de las cosas que iban a hacer, y de cómo iban a educar a Sarada para que fuera una gran ninjas como sus padres…. Para ella la vida le sonreía y lo iba a hacer de ahora en adelante.

Mientras Sasuke lo carcomía la culpa cada vez que Sakura hablaba de su vida juntos, del amor, de la amistad y esas cosas ñoñas para él… Debía decirle, pero como decir algo así de esa magnitud sin destrozarle el corazón, aunque también estaba la posibilidad de guardar silencio por el resto de su vida, al fin y al cabo la relación con Naruto solo había sido algo "casual" que supuestamente ya no se repetiría… o si?

Por fin llegaron a su nuevo hogar, estaban ahí juntos, solos en esa casa tan amplia y nueva que ya contaba con todo….. Muebles, luz, agua etc…..

La joven pareja entró a la casa, Sakura estaba fascinada viendo todo, mientras hacía eso Sasuke cargaba a Sarada, la niña jugaba con los mechones de cabello que caían por los lados del rostro del Uchina quien no pudo evitar aquellos ojitos de su hija, quien lo miraba y sonreía ….No podía mas con aquel cargo de conciencia, debía confesar la verdad, debía acabar con todo eso le fuera bien o mal ya no importaba….. El engañar a Sakura era engañar a su hija y a si mismo

Maldita sea la hora en que conocí a Naruto y maldita sea la hora en la que lo besé- pensaba el azabache ….. No podía mas…..

-Sakura….. – llamó el Uchiha

-Si- respondió la joven pelirosa con una radiante sonrisa lo que hizo que Sasuke dudara

-Emmmm Hipotéticamente….. No digo que haya pasado realmente… Pero

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun?

-Yo… Naruto…. Bueno… - No salían las palabras de la boca de Sasuke

-Sasuke dime qué pasa? Deja de tartamudear…. Esa actitud es rara en ti – dijo aun sonriendo la pelirosa

-Naruto y yo… tuvimos sexo….

Sakura solo abrió completamente los ojos de par en par

-Que clase de broma es esa Sasuke-kun?- Dijo riendo nerviosamente

-No es broma- siguió hablando Sasuke muy seriamente- Cuando ustedes se fueron a la misión el…. Me atrapó y me sedujo… Terminamos haciéndolo, la verdad me siento terrible por no habértelo dicho antes así que…. Te lo digo ahora ya que la culpa me invade

-Sasuke-kun … No es gracioso, de verdad…. Deja de decir todo eso

-No es broma ya te lo dije, es verdad- trató de componer las cosas el moreno- Pero yo no lo amo…. A la que amo es a ti y a Sarada….. Solo fue atracción es todo

Sakura no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando….. Acaso escuchó bien? Sasuke se había cogido a otra persona…. A un hombre…. Y peor era su amigo

-No… No …Noooooo – Sakura estaba mal, no podía creer lo que le acababa de decir , solo no le dio un golpe porque traía a la niña cargada

-Largo¡ Largate de aquí- le dijo Sakura mientras le quitaba a su hija

-Sakura yo….. lo siento realmente no quiero dejarte

-LARGOOOOO ¡

Sasuke dejó la casa a la que recién habían llegado, mientras dentro Sakura lloraba con mucho sentimiento, como era posible, ¿Entonces todo lo que había vivido era una mentira? ¿Cómo podía decir que la amaba si se acostaba con otra persona? No daba crédito a eso, como aceptaría tal cosa…. ¿Qué pasaría con ella y con su hija? No sabía qué hacer

Toda la noche pasó despierta, llorando, pensando en que era lo que había pasado, ¿Qué hizo mal? ….. Cuando de pronto se le vino a la mente Hinata….. Hinata ¡ ella no lo sabe…..Acaso Naruto sería tan sínico como para decirle a ella que se acostó con su esposo?... Tengo que decirle

Sakura espero toda la noche, hasta que amaneció, muy temprano se vistió, arregló a su niña y salió de su casa, no obstante, noto que Sasuke estaba por los alrededores de la casa observándola, aunque ella lo vio no hizo nada por acercarse a el, al contrario no quería verlo por el momento y tal vez para siempre…. Ella le había perdonado muchas cosas, que fuera el traidor de la aldea, que matara a mucha gente, que fuera Akatsuki, etc….. Pero una infidelidad no estaba dentro de sus parámetros de aguante. La pelirosa siguió su camino con su niña en brazos hasta llegar a casa de Hinata y Naruto, entró y toco la puerta….. Enseguida la joven de cabello azul abrió la puerta..

-Hola Sakura se te olvidó algo?- Preguntó la Hyuga sonriendo, pero la sonrisa no le duró mucho ya que Sakura se derrumbó ante ella

-Hinata…. –Dijo la pelirosa mientras la abrazaba buscando algún consuelo

La joven peliazul inmediatamente intuyó a que se debía ese llanto y correspondió el abrazo de Sakura tratando de consolarla. La pasó a la cocina y le sirvió un poco de té para tranquilizar los nervios, mientras puso a Sarada en un corralito junto con Bolt para que jugaran mientras ellas platicaban

-Así que ya lo sabes Sakura? – dijo Hinata mientras le tomaba a la taza de té

-Que? Acaso tu estas enterada de lo que pasó?

-Depende ….. De que estamos hablando? – le preguntó para saber si era el asunto de Naruto y Sasuke

-Sasuke me engaña – contestó Sakura sollozando- y lo peor me engaña con un hombre

-Lo se, Sakura lo siento a pesar de que yo estaba enterada no creí correcto decírtelo, lo mejor era que Sasuke te lo dijera el mismo

-Tú sabes con quien me engaña? … Sasuke se acuesta con Naruto…- dijo Sakura casi gritando- Me engaña con tu esposo y tú estabas enterada de la situación y no me dijiste? Valla amiga que eres

-No es eso, como podría decirte eso…. Me hubieras creído? – le contestó Hinata- Si yo te hubiera dicho que Sasuke se acuesta con Naruto me hubieras tachado como difamadora, tu le hubieras creído a Sasuke, como su esposa tú crees en el…

-Ya no se en que creer… Momento…. Tu sabes todo eso y aun así estas como si nada, como fue que te enteraste?- le preguntó Sakura a su amiga

-Naruto mismo me lo dijo, cuando llegamos de la misión, recuerdas que te dije que quería estar a solas con el, bueno en ese momento que llegue:

**OTRO FLASH BACK**

Hinata entró a su habitación después de haber llegado de la misión

-Naruto-kun ya llegamos

-Hola Hinata…. – Ambos se abrazaron y se dieron un beso muy tierno- Como les fue?

-Bien, terminamos la misión muy rápido porque fue algo fácil, además sabíamos que los niños les traerían problemas a ti y a Sasuke-kun así que nos apresuramos en volver

-Que bien… Oye Hinata, tengo que hablar contigo

La joven miró los ojos azules del rubio y se dio cuenta que era algo serio

-Es algo difícil para mí el hablar de ello pero, recuerdas que te dije que siempre te sería sincero y que jamás te engañaría- le dijo el rubio tomándola de los hombros mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos

-Que pasó Naruto-kun…?

-Sasuke y yo… tuvimos relaciones

-Qué?

-Recuerdas que antes de casarnos me preguntaste si sentía algo mas por Sasuke….. Pues ya sé lo que es – dijo el rubio con un tono indigesto

-Y que sientes? – preguntó Hinata sollozando

-Siento que te amo con todo mí ser, que aunque descubrí el deseo que siento por él a la que amo es a ti y a mi hijo…. No quiero cambiar eso…. Aunque después de esto tal vez ya no quieras estar junto a un chico que le dieron por el culo- contestó Naruto

-Aaaa…aaaaa o sea que ni siquiera fuiste tú el que le dio a Sasuke…. Si no que te…. Hay no…. No sé qué decir en esta situación…..- decía Hinata mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos- Dame unos minutos para pensar y no agarrarme a gritar y llorar

Naruto le dio un poco de espacio y quedándose en completo silencio, observándola temeroso de la respuesta que le pudiera dar

-Naruto-kun recuerdas lo que me prometiste aquella vez… ¿Me sigues amando igual que antes?- dijo la Hyuga más tranquila

-No…. Realmente te amo más que aquella vez…. Pero sigue vivo aquel deseo por Sasuke…. No te lo sabría explicar

-Y me sigues deseando?

-Claro que si

Ambos ninjas se besaron como nunca antes, las lágrimas de salían de los ojos de ambos pero sus cuerpos se llamaban el uno al otro

-Naruto hazme sentir deseada ….. onegai

Naruto en ese momento la beso, la abrazo, la acarició como si fuera la primera vez…. Culpa? No eras culpa ya que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, al contrario él de antemano ya se lo había dicho, solo que ninguno de los 2 imaginó que realmente llegara ese día alguna vez…

Hinata tomó el miembro ya erecto de Naruto y comenzó a saborearlo de arriba hacia abajo con su lengua

-Acaso el hace esto mejor que yo?

-Hinata que clase de pregunta es esa?- dijo algo confundido el rubio

La chica seguía en aquel extraño juego que había iniciado, después de unos minutos de disfrutarlo con su boca se atrevió a meter 2 de sus delgados dedos en la entrada del joven Jinchuriki quien al sentirse invadido por detrás no pudo contener su orgasmo terminando en la boca de su amada.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo Hinata- dijo Naruto entrecortado por los jadeos, pero su miembro seguía erguido

Ese día hicieron el amor como nunca antes y a Hinata no le quedó duda alguna….. El alma, cuerpo y corazón de Naruto sería solo de ella….. Y lo aceptaría con sus "gustos" peculiares porque lo amaba.

-Naruto-kun ….. No me dejaré perder ante Sasuke…. – Dijo Hinata con mucha dulzura

-Hinata eres la mejor esposa del mundo

-Lo sé y solo por eso me dirás nuevamente si vuelve a suceder entendido….. si no, no te lo perdonaré

-Está bien Hinata lo haré

**FIN DE ESE EXTRAÑO FLASH BACK**

-Ósea que Naruto te lo dijo desde hace mucho – preguntó nerviosa la chica Haruno

-Sakura tu estuviste en el mismo equipo…. Nunca notaste algo raro entre ellos, digo algo más que una rivalidad?- dijo Hinata

-No, la verdad estaba muy obsesionada con Sasuke… aunque su rivalidad era excesiva y algo tonta… Cuando Naruto puso en peligro su vida por ir tras Sasuke si lo vi muy raro… pero pensé que era por la promesa que me había hecho de traer a Sasuke a la aldea pero creo que si había algo de eso… Pero fui yo quien no lo quiso ver de otra forma.

-Que te dijo Sasuke? – volvió a preguntar Hinata

-Dijo que me amaba, pero que sentía una extraña atracción por Naruto

-Creo que ahí es en donde tú tienes que decidir si perdonas a Sasuke o lo dejas, pero antes que tomes una decisión creo que ambas hemos luchado mucho por nuestros chicos como para dejarlos ir….. Y no me refiero a que nos aguantemos en algo que no nos guste, no sería justo para nosotras o nuestros hijos el vivir una mentira…. Pero en mi caso yo estoy dispuesta a aceptar a Naruto como es….. De hecho como un pequeño secreto…. Desde que pasó eso nuestras relaciones han mejorado un 100%…. Nos excitamos al recordar lo que pasó – Dijo Hinata sonriendo algo lascivamente

-Hinata … tan seriecita que te veías y eres una pervertida –

-No es mi culpa….. Me gusta el yaoi ¡- contestó avergonzada la Hyuga- Pero es un secreto… Y ahora que piensas hacer Sakura?

-Ya no se… vengo a pedir consejo y tú me sales con esto, no sé si pueda seguir con él.

-Pues debes pensarlo muy bien, cualquiera que sea tu decisión será la correcta

Sakura se quedó pensativa, después de seguir platicando con Hinata salió de la casa Hyuga con su niña en brazos, se dirigía a su casa pensando en que hacer… Cuando llegó ahí estaba el hombre en cuestión…. Sasuke estaba en la entrada de la casa con un ramo de bellas flores y una cara de preocupación que no podía con ella.

Sakura al verlo sintió que su cuerpo se tenso, pero al mismo tiempo el Uchiha nunca había tenido esa clase de detalles con ella, quien pudiera imaginarse que aquel chico frio de cabello negro tuviera esa clase de "gustos" tan extraños. Sakura se acercó a él

-Me dijeron que a las mujeres les gustan esta clase de cosas así que…. Yo….

Sakura lo interrumpió con un abrazo

-Sasuke-kun ….. Estoy a punto de mandarte a la mierda….. Así que dime la verdad, que sientes por mí

-Las amo….- fue todo lo que dijo el Uchiha, pero fue suficiente para Sakura

-Está bien, te perdono….. Pero quiero que cumplas como esposo, como padre y ya… sin embargo También quiero que me cuentes la verdad de todo, Sasuke soy tu esposa y mi deseo es que seas feliz y si él te hace feliz de una manera en la que yo no puedo, creo que nos podemos complementar

-Estás segura?... Yo estoy dispuesto a no volverlo a hacer por ustedes- dijo temeroso Sasuke

-Por mi estaría bien….. Pero ambos sabemos que volverá a pasar así que no quiero que me mientas, estoy dispuesta a aceptarte como eres, siempre y cuando me digas la verdad y no vuelvas a engañarme ….. Está bien?... A y quiero más detalles de esos – dijo refiriéndose a las hermosas flores que había traído

Sasuke abrazó a su mujer y a su hija… extrañamente la culpa había desaparecido, lo que dio era verdad…. Las amaba…..

Pasó un año entero en el cual Naruto y Sasuke no volvieron a tener algún encuentro de tipo sexual, se veían para entrenar, en alguna reunión o incluso en misiones que les tocaba juntos ya que ahora que eran famosos héroes de la aldea sus contrataciones valían más así que el trabajo abundaba para ellos… Pero una tarde cuando volvían de una misión a sus casas

-Valla esta misión si que estuvo tediosa- dijo el rubio algo molesto

-Si, fueron muchos días de viaje

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Sasuke

-Bueno aquí me quedo – se despidió el Uchiha de su amigo

-Hey espera quiero saludar a Sakura-chan…. Hace tiempo que no la veo…. Puedo pasar?- preguntó Naruto

-Si quieres – contestó Sasuke fríamente como siempre

Al entrar se dieron cuenta de algo, la casa estaba vacía, en la cocina estaba una nota de Sakura que decía:

-Sasuke dejo esta nota en caso de que llegues antes que yo a casa, fui a una misión junto con Hinata no tardaremos mucho, Sarada está con mis padres así que no te preocupes, te quiere Sakura….. PD: Lava los trastes y la ropa

Sasuke miró la nota algo indignado

-Como que lave la ropa? Vengo cansado de la misión y me deja trabajo en casa

-Deja de quejarte Sasuke, debemos ayudar con el trabajo en casa- contestó Naruto con su típica sonrisa zorruna y después fue a hurgar en el refrigerador buscando algo de jugo

-Oye no tomes directo de la botella, es asqueroso- gritó Sasuke al ver que el rubio pegaba sus labios en su botella de jugo

-Neee es bien poquito, mira ya se acabó

Sasuke le arrebató la botella haciendo un pequeño puchero con su boca al notar que Naruto se había bebido todo

-Genial, ahora me quedaré con ganas de jugo- dijo malhumorado el Uchiha

-Si quieres te puedo dar a probar un poco- en Eso el Uzumaki se acercó peligrosamente a Sasuke y le plantó un beso en los labios, el cual Sasuke pudo saborear la combinación del jugo con el sabor de la boca de su amigo. Sasuke cerró los ojos para saborear aquel dulce néctar que se dejaba sentir al chocar ambas bocas, con la lengua Sasuke atraía la saliva del Jinchuriki y tragaba toda la que podía haciendo suyo ese sabor. Al alejarse un poco Sasuke dijo:

-Porque hiciste eso?

-Qué? Solo te di a probar el jugo que querías – respondió juguetonamente el ojiazul

Sasuke no aguantó mucho y se fue sobre el rubio besándolo apasionadamente, sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más, sus labios se movían al ritmo del otro, Sasuke jugaba con el labio inferior del rubio ya que lo mordisqueaba y succionaba estirándolo un poco cosa que el Uzumaki parecía disfrutar….. Prontamente bajo a su cuello que no era muy visible debido al cuello alto de la chamarra que traía puesta, así que la desabrochó un poco para acceder a él….

La pasión pronto se hizo presente ya que mientras Sasuke disfrutaba de la piel del joven, sintió que un bulto crecía en su entrepierna, así que no dudo en tomar ese miembro erecto sobre la ropa lo apretó entre sus manos, esto generó un gemido en el rubio quien izo una pequeña mueca de dolor pero al mismo tiempo el gemido delataba su excitación…. Naruto bajó su cabeza y se posó en el cuello de Sasuke….

-Yo también quiero probarte Sasuke- diciendo esto comenzó a lamer de abajo hacia arriba el cuello del Uchiha, quien comenzó a soltar pequeños ruiditos de su boca…. Los gemidos más sensuales que los oídos de Naruto hubieran escuchado

Pronto Naruto tomó la entrepierna de Sasuke y mientras lo besaba comenzó a desabrocharle el cierre del pantalón y metió la mano en ellos buscando la dureza de su amigo, cuando por fin la saco de su ropa se inclinó hacia él y comenzó a lamer su miembro que ya emitía un líquido transparente debido a la excitación que tenía….- Sasuke – decía Naruto mientras besaba y succionaba aquel punto de placer

-Na….. Naruto….. Diablos….. Lo haces muy fuerte….. haaaaaaa

El rubio succionaba la cabeza del pene de Sasuke y tragaba cada gota que salía de él dejándolo limpio en cada succión, con su mano se apoyaba para masajear la base mientras la piel de su miembro iba de atrás hacia adelante en un ritmo por demás deseoso, Sasuke tomó la cabeza de Naruto y comenzó a moverla a su propio ritmo metiéndose lo más dentro posible hasta alcanzar la garganta de éste, quien de atragantaba en cada embestida que el moreno le daba…. Naruto se intentaba hacer hacia atrás en un intento por respirar pero por el vaivén del joven no le era posible, hasta que Naruto escuchó un gemido de Sasuke y su boca se inundó de ese líquido espero y blanquecino…. El rubio no tuvo otra opción que pasarse todo eso en un trago que por demás sintió Sasuke en su miembro el cual aún palpitaba dentro de la boca de Naruto

El Jinchuriki se levantó del suelo y se limpió la boca

-Rayos Sasuke en verdad detesto que hagas eso

-De verdad? Porque me pareció que lo disfrutaste – dijo muy divertido el moreno

-Cállate¡ Teme ¡

Sasuke caminó hacia su habitación haciéndole una seña a Naruto para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo ya en ella el joven Uchiha se quitó la ropa y comenzó a quitarle la suya a Naruto…. Quien de inmediato lo detuvo:

-Espera….. Qué pasará con Sakura?... Bueno lo que hice allá abajo es una cosa pero hacerlo es otra cosa más grande…. No… - se resistía el rubio

-Cállate….. Tú empezaste ahora no me puedes dejar así- dijo Sasuke mientras tumbaba a Naruto a la cama sujetándolo fuertemente d las muñecas en un acto de deseo y desesperación

El Uchiha comenzó a besar fuertemente los labios del rubio en un acto casi forzado para él…. Naruto movía la cabeza y forcejeaba en un vano intento de zafarse de su amigo, pero era tarde, su miembro estaba completamente erecto y Sasuke lo sentía ya que sus caderas estaban juntas, en uno simples movimientos rápidos el Uchiha despojó a Naruto de la ropa que llevaba puesta y comenzó a lamer nuevamente su cuello dejando un camino de saliva que al hacer contacto con el aire que despedía el aliento de Sasuke, le daba una sensación de frio que recorría su piel y le daba sensaciones nuevas e inesperadas.

El rubio comenzó a gemir al sentir los labios de Sasuke en su pecho, específicamente lamía sus ya estimulados pezones, los lengüeteaba y mordisqueaba lo que hacía que Naruto arqueara la espalda hacia adelante del placer obtenido

Dios … la sensación era única – pensó Naruto, a pesar que el sexo con su esposa era muy bueno ella siempre actuaba muy tierna con él, mientras que Sasuke lo hacía sentir como si él fuera un maldito sumiso ante las ordenes de su amo…. La sensación era muy estimulante para él

Pronto Sasuke terminó de pasar su boca por el bien formado pecho de su amigo y bajo un poco más hacia su vientre, no tardó mucho en pasar su lengua por sus músculos y su ombligo… para después pasarse a su entrepierna, lamió un poco la excitación el joven Uzumaki pero bajó aún mas, solo para posar su cara en la pequeña y estrecha entrada de éste y comenzar a lamer aquella parte por demás prohibida, Naruto sentía un placer único al sentir la suave y tibia lengua del Uchiha penetrarlo y moverse dentro de él

-Sasuke que rayos haces?... Este sucio ni siquiera hemos tomado un baño…. Haaaaaa maldita sea haaaaaaaaa – gritó Naruto pero Sasuke hizo caso omiso, El seguía moviendo la lengua una y otra vez, el sabor era muy fuerte, pero no le desagradaba para nada, al contrario, aquella muestra por demás sucia le excitaba de una manera muy placentera, solo se detuvo cuando sintió que aquella pequeña hendidura se relajaba lo suficiente para subir un poco más la intensidad.

-Haaaaaa Sasuke

El joven de cabello negro se tumbó sobre el cuerpo de Naruto besándolo e introduciendo su lengua que estaba impregnada de su propio sabor, el Jinchuriki pudo sentir su propio olor y sabor mezclados con los de Sasuke, en la que en el interior de la boca de Naruto sus lenguas luchaban la una con la otra rozándose hasta con el paladar lo más profundo que pudieran llegar.

Naruto gemía al ritmo que las caderas de Sasuke se frotaban con las suyas a tal grado que sintió que los testículos de ambos se frotaban unos con los otros en un extraño movimiento que detonaba la suavidad y la firmeza de ambos ya que sus miembros erectos también se frotaban conforme Sasuke presionaba su cuerpo contra el de su amigo….. Las caderas de Sasuke se comenzaron a mover de atrás hacia adelante y sus rostros jadeaban uno frente al otro, de vez en cuando alguno sacaba la lengua solo para que el otro le correspondiera con el mismo acto… Aquel movimiento casi hace que Naruto llegara al orgasmo, pero antes de que eso pasara Sasuke se detuvo y se levantó del cuerpo de su zorruno amigo…

-Rayos Sasuke que pasa?

Sasuke se recostó en la cama y acercó a Naruto de tal manera que quedaran en una posición de sesenta y nueve….. Sasuke se llevó el miembro erecto de Naruto a su boca y comenzó a succionarlo, mientras Naruto hizo lo mismo con aquel gran pedazo de piel que tenía Sasuke entre las piernas, mientras hacían eso … los jadeos y gemidos se escapaban de ellos, las sensaciones eran exquisitas ya que como ambos eran hombres, sabían en donde darse más placer, Naruto lamía la orilla de la cabeza del pene del Uchiha sobre todo en donde comenzaba el glande ya que cada vez que hacía eso sentía que el moreno se estremecía de placer ….. Mientras Sasuke lamía y lengüeteaba la punta del miembro de Naruto y hacía algo de presión en aquel pequeño hoyo del cual salía líquido debido a la excitación y estimulación sentida

Naruto no podía mas ante la poderosa lengua del Uchiha y expulsó su semilla en la boca de Sasuke quien se sentó en la cama para limpiarse el rostro ya que dejó que el semen de Naruto le escurriera de la boca de una manera sensual de las que solo Sasuke sabe hacer

-Haaaaaaaa Sasuke…..- dijo Naruto jadeando

-Aun falto yo Naruto – el Uchiha tomó a Naruto e hizo que se sentara sobre el dándole la espalda

-Espera Sasuke…. Aún no estoy listo haaaaa

El joven Uzumaki gritó de dolor al sentir la penetración del miembro de Sasuke en su retaguardia y sentía como este se abría paso en aquellas estrechas paredes que ya lo habían recibido antes. El vaivén no se hizo esperar Sasuke movía a Naruto de arriba hacia abajo, en cada embestida entraba un poco más, hasta que toda su masculinidad estaba dentro del joven

-Mierda Sasuke…. Duele¡ Haaaaaaa

-Así que duele? – dijo el portador de Sharingan entre jadeos- entonces porque estas erecto de nuevo Naruto?

Y así era, el duro miembro de Naruto iba de arriba-abajo al ritmo de las envestidas del azabache, la sensación de dolor-placer le era por demás deliciosa ya que el pene de Sasuke tocaba lugares en los que no sabía ni siquiera que existían, lo único que pudo hacer es tomar con su mano su excitación y comenzar a masturbarse mientras Sasuke aumentaba el ritmo de sus caderas

Sus cuerpos ya sudorosos y jadeantes comenzaron a calentarse más de la cuenta, los movimientos aumentaban al igual que las caricias, Naruto se dio la vuelta y se puso frente a Sasuke, seguía sentado en el pero ahora sus brazos acariciaban la espalda de éste, en ratos se aferraba a su cuello o cabello, lo besaba o metía sus dedos en la boca del moreno haciendo que sus dedos se llenaran de saliva y se los llevaba a su propia boca en un acto seductivo para ellos…. Las envestidas se dieron más fuerte, el miembro de Naruto se frotaba fuertemente con el vientre de Sasuke en cada movimiento hasta que nuevamente no pudo más y se derramó en el torso de Sasuke, la presión del chorro fue tan fuerte que algo de semen cayó en la cara del Uchiha….. Quien al sentir el orgasmo de Naruto también se vertió en él, llenándole el culo de leche

Ambos ninjas cayeron en la cama rendidos por aquel acto…. Era prohibido, Era un tabú, Pero no les importaba, ahora sus esposas estaban al tanto de aquella extraña situación ….. ¿Amor? No había amor en aquello, ahora Sasuke lo entendía bien, solo era un deseo que durante mucho tiempo vivió reprimido en ambos….. Amaban a sus esposas, amaban a sus hijos, pero el lazo que había entre ellos era fuerte….. Su Deseo más fuerte

-Sasuke …. Recuerda que te odio – dijo sonriendo Naruto

-Yo también te odio – Respondió Sasuke aun jadeando

La tarde pasó tranquila, Las kunoichis volvieron a casa de Sakura y Sasuke….. Al ver las mochilas de sus esposos ahí sabían lo que probablemente estaba pasando…. Ambas fueron sigilosamente al cuarto principal…. Hinata tenía activado el Byakugan confirmando lo que había pasado ya que en la cama estaban recostados Naruto y Sasuke cada uno de un lado de la cama, Hinata solo le hizo una seña a Sakura confirmándole que estaba ahí…

-Rayos y en mi cama- dijo la pelirosa- tendré que lavar muy bien las sábanas

-Sí, pero sabes lo bueno?... Después de eso, Naruto termina bien caliente y eso significa que esta noche dejaré a Boruto con mi hermana- dijo riendo la joven Hyuga

-Hay Hinata ….. – también rio Sakura

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA LA HISTORIA…. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO A PESAR DE QUE ME TARDE UN CHORRO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO COMO ESTOY INCURSIONANDO EN HACER FANART ME QUITA TIEMPO VALIOSO… GRACIAS A TODOSD LOS QUE ME DEJARON REVIEW Y GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS… SI QUIEREN MAS HISTORIAS YAOI MANDEN MENSAJE YA QUE SE QUE NO A TODOS LES GUSTA ESTE GENERO…. SOLO A CIERTA GENTE…. Y SI…. HICE A HINATA PERVERTIDA Y A SAKURA TAMBIEN, ALGUNOS ADIVINARON Y OTROS NO, ESPERO NO HABER OFENDIDO A NADIE CON ESTE FIC…. NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR LEER Y LOS INVITO A SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS … NOS LEEMOS PRONTO


End file.
